


Ugh I don't NEED saving

by LuXMavis_173



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom, pre-sequel Borderlands
Genre: M/M, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuXMavis_173/pseuds/LuXMavis_173
Summary: Rhys stalked into the pub. Cold, damp and shook up from his fall off the cliff. Quite honestly he was lucky he was alive. But wolves are resilient like that.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys stalked into the pub. Cold, damp and shook up from his fall off the cliff. Quite honestly he was lucky he was alive. But wolves are resilient like that.   
Rhys scanned the room with his ECHO eye and immediately caught the sent of three more alfas. The rest were either human or some other Pandora species.   
He groaned enterally as he realized two out of the three Alfas had not imprinted yet. Rhys wrinkled his nose at the pheromones coming off the two.   
He scanned with his ECHO eye again and identified the three alfas. Athena the assassin *thank goodness that she imprinted*   
Wilhelm was there and *great, Timmy's twin brother. I'm having so much fun right now*   
Rhys kept his eyes down. *the last thing I need is to imprint on one of these assholes*  
Rhys turned to the bar.   
"What chu want," the bartender growled.   
"Uh do you have a phone or something? My ECHO device did a nose dive into a river."   
The turtle-like-man pointed to a payphone in the corner.   
"Uh, thanks," Rhys said.   
Rhys had to cross paths with the three alfas to get to the phone. He held his breath and hoped that the river water at least diluted his omega pheromones.   
He scooted past their table, not even looking at them.   
Rhys picked up the phone, held it by his fingertips, deposited money and dialed.   
Three rings and "Yeah, I'm alive, it's me....yes, yes. Need a new ECHO device," Rhys spoke in hushed tones to the receiver. "I don't know, somewhere off the river. Can you track with my...yeah my eye is still working, dumdumb. You think I'm just walking around with one eye? No sorry. Just...just hurry. No I'm not hurt...just just hurry."   
Rhys hung up the phone with a little more force than needed.  
"If I can feel your breath on the back of my neck, we best be fucking," Omega Rhys rotated on his heel and snapped at the Alfa.   
He placed a palm on Jack's chest and shoved him back. When the Alfa didn't budge,  
Rhys looked up and locked eyes. Something...popped. It cracked like an egg, running down Rhys' back. The color yellow bloomed from the back of his eye lids. That overwhelming feeling of how a dog's face feels after it is warmed by the sun, filled Rhys' soul.  
*oh*  
Jack didn't move.   
Oceans seemed to have swell and swallowed Jack whole. A blue calmness fell over him. Rain water sprinkled down, washing away any agitation he felt in this moment.   
But he will be damned if he let on what just took place between the two wolves.  
Instead he placed his hand over Rhys' and whispered "Careful of what you wish for, kitten."   
Rhys felt his face heat up.   
He tried to tug away but Jack reached up and ran a thumb across Rhys' cheek, cupping the back of his head.   
"So, tell me...what do I call you," Jack asked.  
Rhys mumbled out his name almost inaudibly.  
"Rhysie, where is your Alfa? Who leaves such an innocent omega like you to fend for themselves," Jack gave Rhys his wolfish grin, quite knowing the answer.  
Rhys remained silent. Transfixed on a pair of blue and green eyes.   
"That's what I thought," Jack said.   
*I just imprinted with my best friend's brother.*  
The pub door opened and Timmy crossed the threshold.   
He immediately spied the pair in the corner.   
"Jack. Get away from him," Timmy said crossing over. "Rhys, are you alright? I was worried sick, it was an honest accident."   
Timmy's face was a thing of worry mixed with agitation from Jack.   
"I know," Rhys whispered. "It's okay. I'm fine."   
Jack reluctantly let Rhys go. "You know, two omegas don't make an Alfa," Jack retorted.  
"Shut up, Jackson," Timmy shot Jack a disappointed look and turned back to Rhys "come on, we need to go, ASSquez is looking for you. I tried to cover for you as much as I could, but he is adamant on finding you." Timmy sighed and waved his hand. "He just doesn't take no for an answer, does he?"   
Rhys shivered.   
"Tell him I died. That found my body in the river and buried me in a shallow grave," Rhys said. "I'm not going back there. I told you that this morning."   
Rhys crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not kidding, Timothy."   
*I can't tell you what happened this morning. Not now anyway. I would have rather died in that bandit trap than go back to the pack*  
"If you don't come back to the pack you'll be a rouge and that's not gonna solve anything," Timothy said. "all it's gonna do is make it worse on you."   
A look of pain shot across Rhys' face. His features went dark.  
"No, no. I'm just saying if you desert that pack your basically making a decision between willingly submitting to being forced to submit to Hugo," Timmy tried to state vaguely as possible, but wolves understand the universal language of alfas and omegas. "At least if you stay you can at least fight him off. Until you can imprint on someone other than him. Than Hugo has no choice other than to leave you alone."  
Rhys huffed in disgust.   
"When in hell do I need anyone to "protect" me. I don't need to imprint, I want to imprint and I haven't imprinted," Rhys said, yelling the last part to forcefully at Jack.   
"Whatever you say, pumpkin," Jack chuckled.  
Rhys sighed in exasperation and huffed.   
Rhys then shoved between the twins and headed for the door.   
The door swung in as Rhys reached for it.   
*speak of the devil himself. Well fuck*  
Hugo Vasquez stood there looking arrogant as ever.   
"Out of my way, Hugo," Rhys snapped and tried to step around him.   
Vasquez cut Rhys off and bullied him back into the pub.   
"So this so where you've been hiding," Vasquez said.   
"Hiding no, no sir. Uh Rhys got caught in a bandit trap and I was trying to help him when he fell," Timmy said. "And I will shut up now." Timmy didn't look Vasquez in the eye.   
Vasquez turned his gaze back at Rhys and smirked.   
"So are you ready to be a good little wolfie and come home with me of do I have to force you," he growled. Vasquez reached for Rhys.  
"N...no," Rhys squeaked out, stumbling back and knocking over a bar stool.  
A gunshot broke the tension. The atmosphere in the pub seemed to drop chillingly.   
"Next time I won't "miss"," Jack said, finger on the trigger. "I believe he said "no"."   
"Who the hell are you," Vasquez asked ignorantly.   
Jack closed the space between them. He stepped in front of Rhys.   
"The right question is who are you? I do believe this is Hyperion territory," Jack said venomously.   
"Yeah, I know. I work for them," Vasquez snapped back. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at Jack.  
"Alright, so you work for me than," Jack said.   
Vasquez looked shocked stepped back and said "aw shit, yeah uh sorry sir, I didn't recognize you in the mask," Vasquez said, clearly embarrassed. "You see these two belong in my devision and I was just rounding them up, making sure they weren't rogues, doing my job." Vasquez said, gesturing at Timmy and Rhys.   
Jack holstered his gun and crossed his arms over his chest, "you sure about that, pumpkin," Jack asked. "Cus I me of looks like you were trying to harass my boy- my brother's friend and were being completely rude to my brother." Jack lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes. "And you see, kitten, I don't stand for that." Jack was fast, he pulled out his gun and shot Vasquez in the kneecap. "See, I told you I wouldn't miss next time."  
Vasquez was a bloody screaming mess on the floor. Rhys peered around Jack's shoulder with raised eyebrows.   
"Don't feel bad, kiddo," Jack said. "I didn't use silver bullets, he'll heal up just fine." Jack smirked at Rhys over his shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows.  
Turning to Wilhelm and Athena he said "I'm going to take these two with me, you two meet me back at base later to continue briefing."   
"Jack we do NOT want to go with you back to Helios," Timmy snapped. "Right, Rhys."   
Both sets of twin eyes turn towards Rhys.   
"Uh well, I'll go if there is ice cream," Rhys said shrugging.   
Jack laughed.   
Timmy frowned.   
"Whatever bro."


	2. Let's see you try, pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know how this place is, there is blood in the water and everyone can smell it," Rhys said rolling his eyes.

Chapter two 

"Well you can look at it this way, at least you know that wolves mate for life," Vaughn said.  
Rhys swiveled around in his desk chair and glared at Vaughn who was leaning on his cubicle wall.   
Vaughn had came down to see if Rhys wanted to get lunch.   
Their conversations have been getting...better.   
Rhys doesn't exactly still regret the day he introduced Vaughn to Yvette.   
Rhys turned back to his computer screen.   
"I don't even KNOW him, how am I to be mates with someone I don't even know?"   
Vaughn mumbled "I didn't know Yvette" he looked away very fast, focusing on a framed photo in the corner of Rhys and Vaughn on their first date after both getting accepted into the Hyperion pack and a job on Helios, a year and a half ago. The day that Rhys proposed to Vaughn. Six months before Vaughn met Yvette.  
"You can take the photo with you," Rhys said. Vaughn looked up and saw that Rhys was watching him. Vaughn swore he saw the wolf beneath the man stir.   
"It's ok. I have a copy on my desk still as well," Vaughn said quietly.   
"So are we getting lunch or what," Yvette's voice broke the air. "Or are you two still having your bromance?" She came walking in and placed an hand in her hip.   
The men stared at her.  
"Sorry, too soon," Yvette apologized quickly. "So what is this rumor going around? That Rhys imprinted with the pack leader? Seriously Handsome Jack?"  
"It's not a rumor," Vaughn said. "It's true."   
Rhys frowned. He of course wasn't the one who spilled the beans but it was Wilhelm, who got drunk and whiny when he realized he was still single when an "Asshole like Jack can get a mate but a GOOD guy like me can't" and when one complains enough someone is bound to listen. So with in three days the rumors were all over Helios and the Hyperion pack, a wild fire of questions were bombarded at Rhys while other pack members who were his friends avoided him.   
"You know how this place is, there is blood in the water and everyone can smell it," Rhys said rolling his eyes.   
His computer beeped then and a voice message appeared.   
Rhys clicked on the name without reading.   
"Rhysie," the unmistakable voice of Handsome Jack purred out. "It's lunch time, come to my office."   
The message clicked off. And the three friends exchanged looks.   
"Well, I guess you could go," Vaughn said.  
"Could? He SHOULD go. He has to go, omegas don't get to call the shots," Yvette said. "Especially with the pack master. Oh Vaughn your buying me lunch."   
Rhys narrowed his eyes and smirked. He turned back and sent his alfa his own voice message. "No." Rhys stated plainly.   
Rhys then stood up, straighten his tie and said "let's go get lunch at that the cafeteria, I could really do for some Panda Express," Rhys then stalked off between the couple.   
Yvette had a look of shock on her face and Vaughn just scratched the back of his head, shrugged at Yvette and followed Rhys.   
***  
Rhys had his heart set on orange chicken, despite Yvette's comments on "how it's not real Chinese food" Yes, Yvette we know.   
Rhys took a seat across the couple.   
Vaughn had bought Yvette and he a hamburgers from the local grill. Rhys took up his fork and started poking at his food.   
He gave his friends a quizzical look when they seemed transfixed, staring at something over his shoulder.  
Rhys shot a look behind him and saw Handsome Jack had walked in. He didn't look happy.   
"Oh fuck," Rhys said. He swung back around and stared at his food. No longer hungry.   
"You are so dead," Yvette said. Her voice was a mixed between concern and amusement.   
"Thanks, captain obvious," Rhys shot back, not looking at her.   
The bench moved as weight was added. Rhys' face felt hot.   
"Hey, Yvette, I think," Vaughn said.   
"Yep, your right," Yvette cut him off.   
They both gathered their food and hightailed it to a different table, but stayed within earshot.   
"So...Rhysie," Jack said. He was resting his head on his hand leaning on an elbow, the other hand in his hip. Jack gave Rhys his eat-shit-your-so-fucking-dead-you're-lucky-your-cute-grin. Rhys looked at him from the corner of his eye.   
Rhys coughed. He sat up straight turned to face Jack, raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at him.   
"What," Rhys said.   
Jack was quick. Rhys' lunch was across the table, hell, the table was on its side. Jack had Rhys on his back, pinned to the floor, a the wolf's muzzle was forming under the man's skin. Jaws extending, canines hovered inches from Rhys' throat, saliva pooled at Rhys' collar.   
Rhys wolf whimpered. But he didn't move other wise.   
The cafeteria, which once was buzzing all fell quiet. No one looking at the alfa and disobedient omega.   
"And that's why you don't ignore orders from your alfa," Yvette mumbled to Vaughn, not looking up from her plate. "I warned him."  
"Should listen to your friend, Rhysie," Jack growled.   
Rhys whimpered obediently again. He hardly breathed as Jack nuzzled him, human again.   
"So, I'm going to get up, you're going to follow me out of here, or I'm gonna show you who's bitch you are in front of everyone here," Jack whispered.   
Jack slowly stood up, seemingly reluctant too.  
Rhys climbed to his feet, brushed himself off and didn't make eye contact. He stared at a spot on the floor between his alfa and him.  
Jack then turned and walked to the door.   
Rhys glanced at Yvette and Vaughn. They just stared at him.  
He then turned and followed Jack out, arms crossed over his chest, shoulders slumped.   
***  
"Jeezus, Jack what did you do," a very familiar and friendly voice of Timmy met Rhys' ears as he crossed the threshold into Jack's apartment. Rhys looked up to see Timmy bounding a cross the room.   
Timmy paused when he saw the look on Jack's face. "Oh," Timmy whispered. He waited as Jack walked around him, then turned to Rhys "Fiona and Sasha are completely worried. You never answered the phone after you left with Jack. We didn't know what happened to you."   
Rhys shrugged. He didn't look at Timmy.  
"Rhys," Timmy urged, whining slightly.  
"You can answer him, cupcake," Jack said from the kitchen.   
"Well after you got the ECHO message from Sasha and had to leave Jack took me back to Helios," Rhys mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've been busy with work and I've sure you heard the rumors."   
"Yeah and I saw the social media post about what happened in the cafeteria," Timmy shot Jack a disapproving look.  
Jack smirked smugly from behind his coffee mug.   
"Why am I here," Rhys whispered.   
Jack sighed and put down his mug with more force to be intended.   
"Well first off my idiot brother would not stop asking about you, so I decided that on your lunch break I could at least show him I didn't kill you," Jack said. "Well we know how that ended up. Second because of what has transpired between us, I had your stuff moved to my apartment."  
Rhys' eyes went wide. "What," he snapped. "Why the hell did you do that? I don't want to live here."   
Timmy side stepped away from Rhys.  
"Excuse me, what now," Jack said. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.   
"Uhm, I mean I just got done with painting my apartment and I uh bought a lot of ice cream so I don't want it to go bad," Rhys spoke fast.   
"Blue is a hideous color and all your food, personal items are here," Jack paused, "especially your ice cream." He smirked.   
"G...good then," Rhys mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck again and looking sideways at Jack.   
They locked eyes and Rhys could feel what he felt when he first laid eyes on Jack.   
Jack was feeling the same way.   
Timmy coughed. He stood in the doorway. "Well since your alive and all, Rhys I will tell the ladies that," Timmy said. "Just next time, answer us please." He then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second chapter today. So I decided to post it.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and likes. I love hearing feedback :D


	3. Don't worry, I got your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry,” Jack whispered. “I’ll take care of it.”
> 
>  
> 
> ***Implied Rape***

Chapter 3

Trudging back to his cubical Rhys immediately regretted it. Low and behold sitting in his desk chair was his least favorite person.  
“Rhys,” Vasquez said. He swiveled the desk chair around. Both elbows were resting on the arms of the chair, Vasquez was messing with his pinky ring absentmindedly, eyeing Rhys up and down. Liking his lips he asked, “So, did you get those reports done.”  
Rhys gritted his teeth and straightened up, “Not yet, I was having lunch,” Rhys said. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Vasquez, “as soon as you get out of my desk chair I would be happy too.”  
Vasquez didn’t budge, instead he smiled at Rhys. “Better yet,” Vasquez said. “Maybe you should do them in my office, that way I can make sure you’re actually working.”  
Rhys sighed.  
“I can complete my work fine here, I just need you to move out of my cubicle,” Rhys gestured at Vasquez. “amscray.” He barked.  
Vasquez was up and in Rhys’ face, he grabbed Rhys around the collar and dragged him out of his cubical and down to his office.  
*Please, please, please someone just be nosy for once in their life when it really matters.* No one seemed to notice the commotion, the office was mostly empty due to the random lunchtimes. *This is not good, this is NOT good.*  
Vasquez shoved his office door open and pulled Rhys in behind him. He drew the shades, throwing the room into an unsettling darkness. Vasquez turned on the desk lap and motioned for Rhys to sit at the desk.  
Rhys hesitantly walked over to Vasquez’s desk, he sat down and scooted the chair closer.  
“Fill out these reports and you can go home,” Vasquez said. He picked up a magazine and walked over to the leather couch, flipped on a lamp and relaxed on the couch.  
Rhys shot Vasquez a look and started filling out reports.  
An eerily quietness fell over the co-workers as the time for work to be over drew near. Rhys was drained mentally, between what happened at the cafeteria, finding out he had to go live with an alfa he knew nothing about and now being forced to work in his boss’ office which smells so much like the alfa that Rhys gagged, eyes watering, he was ready to go home.  
When he finished the last report, it was two hours after closing and Rhys was more than eager to leave. He shoved himself away from the desk and stood up, crossed the room and headed for the door.  
“What are you doing exactly,” Vasquez said.  
“Leaving, the reports are done and after the day I had, I need some sleep,” Rhys mumbled. He gripped the door knob and pulled it open to only have it shoved closed by Vasquez.  
Vasquez leaned into Rhys.  
Rhys tried not to flinch when Vasquez’s face was inches from him. *What the hell is he doing, God he smells disgusting, shit Jack is going to be so pissed. Sheit Jack.*  
Rhys put both arms on Vasquez’s chest and shoved him back, Vasquez stumbled but didn’t lose footing. “You asshole, now I understand, you just wanted me in here so I would smell like you, shit, Jack is going be so pissed,” Rhys snapped at him.  
Vasquez smirked, “Maybe you’re not such an idiot after all,” he said. Vasquez launched at Rhys. Rhys was blind sited and fell back into the wall. “I think Jackie needs to step off of what is mine.”  
Rhys flinched away as Vasquez ripped his shirt collar. He ran his canines across Rhys’ shoulder, luckily not drawing blood.  
With Vasquez distracted Rhys saw an opportunity, he kneed Vasquez in his groin, hard. Vasquez fell and Rhys dodge around him, pulled open the office door and ran out.  
Six heads popped up from their cubical like meerkats as Rhys fast walked out of the department. *Oh great, now you pay attention.*  
Rhys tugged at his shirt and suit *this was new! What the hell?!* He gritted his teeth as he entered the elevator, ready to push buttons out of habit to his apartment, remembered that he no longer lived there, and punched in the floor and code that Jack had him memorize.  
*Oh fuck, oh fuck* Rhys fidgeted with his clothes. He came to terms that there was no way to fix it so he settled to crossing his arms and hoping he could hide the hole.  
Luckily the other two passengers in the elevator didn’t pay him mind. Rhys knew that what happened in the cafeteria was all over Helios by now, and he knew that he smelled like Vasquez. He was just grateful when the other two wolves stepped off onto different floors.  
The elevator dinged, signaling it was time for Rhys to get off. *Maybe he won’t be here, I can run in, shower and then burn these clothes. Damn, I loved this suit.”  
Rhys poked his head out from the elevator and looked around.  
*Alright, just move fast and careful, it will be alright.*  
Rhys crossed the hall to the apartment door. *What was that* Rhys froze when he swore he heard something creep behind him. *Was that the other elevator* Rhys didn’t move he stood in the doorway listing and paralyzed. *dude, after the day you had…your nerves are just shot, just opened the door.* Rhys got the door unlocked and turned the knob.  
Hot breath was on the back of his neck. He knew he wasn’t imagining it this time.  
Rhys was thrown into the apartment. The door slammed shut behind him. Rhys stumbled in the dark, he whirled up his ECHO eye and saw the outline figure of his alfa charging at him.  
“Jack it’s not”  
The air was knocked out of him as he was shoved into the glass floor length window. Hands tightened around his throat, forming into claws.  
“It’s not…what.. you …think” Rhys choked out.  
Jack growled in his ear.  
Rhys was shoved to the ground, face in the carpet. “Jack, it’s not what you think,” Rhys said muffled into the carpet fibers. Rhys’ mind reeled as his clothes were tore off.  
He felt jaws clamp his throat, Jack, now full wolf, mounted Rhys without a second thought.  
Rhys focused on sunlight, butterflies, and days at the old farmhouse. He really missed that house. The friends he had, the life he had, before taking this job.  
Rhys didn’t realize he was crying until after Jack was off of him, now human again, he didn’t look at Rhys, instead he walked off into the bathroom.  
Rhys curled himself up onto a ball on the floor, buried his face in the carpet and mumbled “It’s not what you think,” through tears.  
Jack came back and picked Rhys up. He carried Rhys over to the bath that he drew and set him in. Rhys rubbed his eyes.  
“Do you need to take this off,” Jack said, tapping his robotic arm.  
Rhys nodded.  
Jack struggled with the contraptions, Rhys pressed the release clamps and the arm came off smoothly. Jack set it down. He got a damp wash cloth and started washing Rhy’s face.  
Rhys didn’t struggle, he was just too exhausted to put up a fight. He stared blankly over Jack’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry,” Jack said, barely audible.  
Rhys blinked and focused on Jack’s face, his alfa looked apologetically back at him.  
“It’s okay,” Rhys said, he looked away, tears stung the back of his eyes, he just really wanted to sleep.  
Jack nuzzled his neck, “I really am sorry,” he whispered. “I have a temper and sometimes I can’t seem to control it.”  
Rhys’ eyes widened *yeah we know. Believe me, we know.*  
“Sometime, I can’t control it when someone touches something of mine,” Jack growled. He narrowed his eyes. “So, tell me what really happened. Because what I heard better not be the truth.” Jack’s face fell. “What I clearly know now wasn’t the truth.”  
“What did you hear,” Rhys asked.  
Jack started washing Rhys’ back. He flinched when Jack touched the bruises forming under his skin.  
“That you came out of Vasquez’s office looking like you “just had a good plow”,” Jack said.  
Rhys grimaced. “Did they leave out the part where Vasquez dragged me into his office, made me work all day in there on reports and then tried to assault me?” He snapped.  
Jack paused. “I’m sorry,” he said. “For everything.”  
He finished cleaning Rhys up, dried him off and carried him to their bed. Rhys sat on the bed shivering as Jack threw an old sweater of his at Rhys and tossed a pair of Rhys’ boxers at him.  
Both men changed into their bed clothes. Rhys snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes.  
A warm body laid next to Rhys, a heavy arm draped across his middle.  
“Don’t worry,” Jack whispered. “I’ll take care of it.” He kissed the back of Rhys’ neck, where a bruise was forming.  
Rhys closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep cranking these out.  
> I'm having loads of fun with this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Who's alfa now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rhys awoke to the sound of keys. He shifted and felt that a heavy blanket was laid over him. Rhys worked his one arm free and rubbed his eyes.  
> His feet was shoved over, Rhys sleepily scurried into a sitting position. There was a clank, two wine glasses, a bottle, and a mask was set on the table.

Murmurs vibrated through the office as Rhys walked in. The bruise on his next was throbbing as well as his back, no amount of cuddling could change the fact that Rhys was thrown into a glass window at break-neck speed.  
*Gawd, could I have imprinted with a more aggressive male.*  
He had on a new complete suit, complements of his alfa. *Let them talk, I’m the one looking sharp* Rhys smirked on the inside. He fidgeted with a cufflink *I seen this on display, I know the price tag, damn*  
He crossed the office to his cubical. *What!*  
His computer screen was smashed, blue light was flashing back at him, his desk chair was in shambles, papers thrown everywhere and …. His picture of Vaughn and Rhys was smashed.  
*oh no, no, no, no, you have got to be kidding me.*  
Rhys kneeled down and started to collect the broken pieces of glass, one chunk cut him. Blood swelled at the tip.  
*oh fuck*  
“Shit Rhys, what happened,” Vaughn said.  
*Why does everything have to be ruined, why couldn’t I have been happy with my job and Pandora, I miss Sasha, I miss Fiona, I miss Timmy. I mean, yeah it is nice working with Vaughn. But…*  
Rhys shrugged half-heartedly picking up the pieces.  
*Why does everything have to be destroyed. At least when I was on Pandora I didn’t have to deal with the stupid pack politics*  
“Shit that frame broke,” Vaughn said. “Here, here’s a trash can. Dude there is a bruise on the back of your neck.”  
*being alone is better than being forced into something. I wasn’t exactly alone, I had my friends.*  
Vaughn leaned over Rhys to reach for the waste bin.  
*I miss my friends*  
“What’s going on,” Yvette asked.  
*I wanna go back home*  
“Something happened to Rhys’ cubical,” Vaughn said, turning to Yvette. He placed the bin by Rhys. Rhys slowly started dropping glass into it. “What is going on, dude. Hey where did you get that suit?”  
*From our sasshole pack master. My fucking abusive alfa.*  
“Jack gave it to me, after Vasquez ripped a hole in my old one, which caused Jack to destroy my other suit,” Rhys mumbled.  
“Which is why you got the bruise,” Yvette said. “Jeezus, what is wrong with that guy.”  
“It’s not Jack’s fault, he….he just gets angry,” Rhys said defensively. He looked up at his two friends. “He only did it because Vasquez provoked it.”  
*Yeah…YEAH this is Vasquez’s fault, if he had not been so..so Assquez then I wouldn’t have ran away from the pack in the first place, got caught in the bandit trap and fell of that damn cliff. Assquez this is his fault.*  
Rhys explained to his friends what had transpired in Vasquez’s office.  
“I understand having to see your alfa and shit but why didn’t you just go home first, shower and make up some bullshit excuse to why you were late,” Yvette asked.  
“I can’t do that, Jack moved everything into his apartment,” Rhys said. He stood up, photo in one hand, careful not to get the blood on the photograph. “My life has been worse than ever. Maybe I should have just died in that damn bandit trap.” Rhys laid the photo down on his desk.  
“Dude, don’t say that,” Vaughn said hurriedly.  
“Vaughn, at this point I rather be back at my old job with Timmy, Sasha and Fiona an advertising sales representative on Pandora,” Rhys said. “I feel safer on Pandora.”  
Rhys wrapped his finger in a bandaid.  
“Dude, do you feel alright,” Yvette said. “You just told us you want to go back to Pandora. You have been trying for this promotion for months, you finally get it and now you want to go back to Pandora?”  
“At least when I was on Pandora I wasn’t being thrown around, told what to do, and have my rights taken away,” Rhys said. He rubbed the back of his neck and flinched. “Could I imprint with someone less powerful next time.”  
“Rhys,” Vasquez said. He seemed to have materialized out of thin air. “I need to see you in my office. Now.”  
*Oh for the love of*  
“No,” Rhys said. Not looking at him.  
“What did you just say,” Vasquez said venomously. He smiled at Rhys, challengingly.  
“I said “No”, Assquez,” Rhys said. He turned and locked eyes with his boss. “Get the hell away from me, you’ve caused enough trouble as it is.”  
The wolf under Rhys stirred to life. *Come on, Rhys, keep calm, you don’t need to lose your temper. Keep it under control, come on.*  
Vasquez smirked, ignoring Rhys’ comment. “Awe, did little Rhysie get a beating last night for being a disobedient omega.” Vasquez spied the broken picture frame. “Heh, did I break your frame.”  
The wolf inside of Rhys breached, the auburn creature was in full form and had thrown Vasquez across the office and into the open-door way of Vasquez’s own office. Rhys balanced on one front leg, lowered his head and growled, focusing on the dark room.  
The midnight dark wolf shot out and attacked Rhys. Vaughn grabbed Rhys’ robotic arm and pulled Yvette out of the way as the two came barreling through.  
“It’s okay,” Vaughn said breathing heavily. “This was a long time coming. Someone. Needs. To. Tell. Jack.”  
Yvette was on her ECHO device in a flash.  
Fellow pack members shot out of the way and the two large animals knocked over cubicles. Most of them gathered around the walls, watching the alfa and challenging omega.  
Some even cheered on Rhys.  
Rhys had Vasquez pinned at one point, but lost balance after Vasquez knocked out his footing.  
Vasquez had Rhys pinned, laying his full weight on the small omega, Vasquez’ jaws were around Rhys’ throat.  
Rhys fought, refusing to submit to Vasquez. His sight was going hazy, black dots flashed before his eyes.  
*Well, at least I’m not dying on Pandora. Shit, Timmy*  
There was a low growled, the room hushed as a large silver wolf entered. Yvette was closely behind him, holding some blankets, she spied her omega by the door, Vaughn clearly worried.  
“Where’s,” Vaughn whispered.  
Yvette nodded at the silver wolf.  
“I’ve honestly never seen him in wolf form,” Vaughn said looking sideways at Jack.  
Jack stood his ground and lowered his head, he growled, warningly at Vasquez.  
Vasquez released Rhys and reluctantly stood up.  
The auburn wolf rolled away from the two wolves, he shifted back into human form, his muscles screamed at him. Yvette and Vaughn rushed over. Yvette covered up Rhys with the blanket and he collapsed into Vaughn.  
There was yipping and growling going on behind them but Rhys was so exhausted. He tugged the blanket around him. Rhys took in some deep, strained, ragged breath.  
Vaughn helped him to a wall.  
“Rhys, I think you need to take the day off,” Vaughn said, trying to lighten the mood, he helped Rhys attach his arm. “You don’t look so good.”  
“That’s even if I have a job to take off from,” Rhys said, rotating his shoulder with added weight.  
Something snapped, a wolf howled in agony. The screeching was cut short. Rhys looked around Yvette and saw a bloody muzzle of Jack.  
Jack stepped away from Vasquez’s body and looked at his pack. No one dared to make eye contact with him.  
“I told you, no one touches what’s mine,” Jack said as he approached the friends, fully human. And fully naked. He stepped up to Rhys and tugged at the blanket. He bullied his away inside the cloth. “Hey, Rhysie.”  
Rhys blushed fully aware that he and Jack were sharing the same blanket and fully aware that they were both naked and in a room full of his co-workers.  
“uhm,” Rhys said.  
“Come on, lets go, need to get ready for a two o’clock meeting,” Jack said. “I’ll send someone to clean this up.”  
With that Jack headed off, tugging Rhys behind him.  
***  
Jack threw off the blanket when he got back to the apartment. Rhys shivered and picked it back up, tugging it over his shoulders, Jack came back in, almost fully dressed.  
“Look, I am not telling you what to do and all,” Jack started. “But don’t leave the apartment. Just stay here. There’s food and stuff to do.” He crossed the room, gabbed his coat and paused at the door. “And next time I say that I’ll take care of something, I will.” He flashed a threatening look over his shoulder and left.  
Rhys rolled his eyes. *What the fuck ever*  
Rhys found and grabbed his clothes. He pulled on some boxers and sweat pants. He found the shirt that he slept in last night and detached his arm from his shoulder, he placed his arm in the bedroom.  
Rhys laid on the couch and flipped on to some Lord of the Rings, he was a sleep before they even started walking.  
***  
When Rhys awoke to the sound of keys. He shifted and felt that a heavy blanket was laid over him. Rhys worked his one arm free and rubbed his eyes.  
His feet was shoved over, Rhys sleepily scurried into a sitting position. There was a clank, two wine glasses, a bottle, and a mask was set on the table.  
Rhys blinked and tried to focus when a wine glass was shoved in his face. He accepted and finally focused on the mask on the table, it was spotted with blood.  
Rhys was awake now and looked at his alfa. There was blood on his hands, chest and his … his face had a scar the shape of an arch on it.  
Rhys ignored the scar and went straight for the throat. “What did you do,” Rhys asked. He set down the glass, careful to spill any liquid. “I mean is this your blood?” Rhys drew himself to his knees. He started inspecting Jack.  
He took a drink of his wine, set it down and turned towards Rhys. He blushed when he realized Jack was looking at him.  
Jack placed a hand around Rhys’ throat and placed a thumb at his base.  
Rhys froze, one hand on the sofa’s back and the other on Jack’s leg, leaning forward.  
“What a nice throat you have there, Rhysie,” Jack breathed.  
Rhys swallowed.  
“I think we need to discuss some rules,” Jack said. His fingers tightened around Rhys. He took his other hand and stroked back Rhys’ hair from his forehead.  
Jack moved, without taking his hand from Rhys’ throat, forcing him onto his back, pinning Rhys to the couch. “One of which is, next time I say I will take care of something, I’ll do it,” Jack said.  
A hand shimmied its way up under Rhys’ shirt, Jack ran he’s claws down Rhys’ chest, tearing deep cuts into his nipple and stomach.  
Rhys tried to scream but Jack chocked out his words. Black dots swam before Rhys’ eyes.  
“You’ll scream when I tell you too,” Jack ordered. “Rule number two.” Jack smirked.  
*can’t breathe*  
Jack released his grip, but just barely. “I had to lose a worker today, because someone couldn’t control their anger,” Jack said through clenched teeth. “Now I’m going to have to hire someone and train them, you know how much money that’s going to coast? Not to mention the suite I just bought you.”  
Jack dug his nails into Rhys’ stomach, opening up the wounds that were starting to close.  
Blood began to pool and stain Rhys’ shirt.  
“Rule number three, what I do without you is not your business,” Jack said. “You’re not my husband, you’re not my boyfriend, hell, your barely even my mate. What I do behind closed doors is none of your business.”  
Jack twisted his claws, digging deeper.  
*I will not pass out* Tears stun the back of Rhys’ eyes.  
“Speaking of closed doors, what transpires between us will not be repeated,” Jack growled out. “Especially to my brother.”  
Jack released his hold on Rhys, he speared blood on the couch.  
Rhys coughed and tried to move but Jack had him still pinned. Both wolves were just staring at each other, Rhys looking frightened.  
*Why…why despite everything…* Rhys stared into Jacks’ eyes. *I should be mad, or, or, scared or something. But I’m not. Something is seriously wrong with this man, but … I understand too. I also feel very dizzy*  
Rhys scrunched his eyes closed. He moved subconsciously, he lifted his hand and gripped Jack’s bicep trying to steady himself.  
Jack shifted, Rhys opened his eyes and saw that Jack’s face was inches above his.  
“You’re not gonna pass out on me, are you, Rhysie,” Jack breathed.  
*I gawd I really want to kiss him right now. What the fuck is wrong with me*  
Rhys slightly shook his head. The light from Elis funneled through, throwing purple shadows into the mix.  
“Good,” Jack said and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Not really sure where this story is going, but yeah!
> 
> Also it's Tuesday here so my Wednesday update on my other fanfic is coming!!
> 
> Thanks for liking and commenting. I enjoy reading comments!


	5. I am not as think as you drunk I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys was leaning heavily on one arm, in the other his elbow was perched on the table, gun in hand. “I’m not as think as you drunk I am. Don’t him touch,” Rhys said, slurring his words. “Nope, I’m too drunk for this,” he then leaned over and barfed under the table.

Chapter 5 

Rhys blinked awake. He forced his cloudy eyes to focus on the far side wall. The clock ticked tocked away and told Rhys it was noon.   
*shit, work.* Rhys sat up fast and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his stomach, Rhys lifted his bloody shirt and saw that white bandaids were wrapped around him, blood spotted the material.   
*okay, well, ok. What happened last night* Flashes of Jack practically mangling him flew back. *okay well I knew that happened. But what else. How did I get here?*  
“You promised you wouldn’t pass out on me and then you did,” Jack said. Rhys looked over and saw that Jack was sitting at a lamp, reading some reports. *He looks kind of cute with his glasses on* “You passed out, I carried you here, treated your wounds.” Jack spoke in a monotone voice, he flipped through one report after the other.   
Rhys rubbed his face with his sleeve. “What about work,” he mumbled.   
“You’re taking some days off,” Jack ordered. “I suppose after the three days you’ve had you might want to take it easy.”   
Rhys rubbed his eyes again. *Maybe that’s not a bad idea* Rhys nodded. *I can go see Timmy*  
“I’m gonna go see Timmy,” Rhys said, yawning.   
“No,” Jack said.   
*Uh, what,* Rhys looked at him. “What,”   
“No, you need to rest up,” Jack said. “Also, Pandora isn’t safe.”  
“You do realize that I was an ads rep on Pandora for over a year and a half,” Rhys said. “Right?”  
Jack paused and looked over the rim of his glasses. “You do know disobeying my orders results in breaking my rules right,” Jack retorted. His ECHO beeped. “Ok, yeah,” Jack said. “I’ll be there.” He turned and looked at Rhys. “Something came up and I have to leave. I expect you to be here when I get back.”   
Jack walked over to Rhys, grabbed Rhys’ chin. Jack tiled his head to one side and kissed his cheek. “Be a good little puppy and stay here.”   
With that he was gone.   
Rhys heard the door close, wait 15 minutes, and started getting dressed. He called Timmy on the untraceable line they used to use on Pandora.   
“Rhys,” Timmy said. “What’s up, I was about to call. I heard.”  
Rhys cut Timmy off. “Where are you? I’m gonna use a pod to get down to Pandora. I don’t have much time,” Rhys said breathlessly. “Send me your coordinates.”   
Rhys reattached his arm, tucked on his boots. He had dressed in a simple t-shirt, hoodie and jeans. After some searching Rhys found where Jack had stored is old gun.  
“What’s going on,” Timmy said, worry caked his voice.   
“Oh, nothing,” Rhys said with a smirk. “We’re just gonna fuck with your brother.”   
“Oh, hell yeah,” Timmy said, he sent his coordinates to Rhys. “You should have told me that sooner. Get your ass down here.”  
“Oh, don’t worry baby,” Rhys breathed. “Daddy’s coming.”  
Rhys cut the line, grabbed any spare change he had and pocket knife. Rhys took a deep breath and stepped out.   
*Oh shit he really isn’t out here.* Rhys breathed a sigh of relief and took the stairs. Rhys followed the signs to the loading dock, he practically had them memorized by now, how many times he had to ride between Pandora and Helios once a month giving reports. *Thank goodness she is here*  
Sitting at the loading dock was one of Rhys’ favorite people. Nox looked over and waved when Rhys approached.   
“Hey, handsome what can I do for you,” Nox smiled, bouncing on her balls of the feet slightly.   
“I need passage to Pandora,” Rhys said.   
“Oh yea not.a.problem,” Nox said. She pulled on the plastic card hanging from her blue jumper pocket, a retractable cord was attached. Nox went to swipe her credentials against the ECHO pad when Rhys held up a hand.   
“Pause,” He said. Nox looked up from behind her coke bottle glasses. “I need you to send me to a certain address…without using my credentials.”   
Nox chewed on the bottom of her lip. “So it’s true then,” She whispered. “You did imprint with him. You know they can track me, right? Like they will be able to figure it out and he WILL kill me.”  
“I really need your help, Nox,” Rhys whined, he gave her his best puppy eye look.   
“Rhys,” Nox said, uncertainly.   
“Just get that asshole, Jerry to do it,” Rhys said gesturing. “He’ll do anything for you.”  
Nox’s eyes brightened. “You’re right,” she then bounced off to the left.   
Rhys kept his eyes down and tried to hide his face as much as possible.   
“Alright, I got you a pod,” Nox said breathlessly. “I also have to be sick for the next 4 Saturdays.” Nox rolled her eyes.   
“I so owe you one,” Rhys said. He kissed her on the cheek.   
“Yeah, yeah, just don’t die on me, okay,” Nox said. She stepped aside as the pod reached the dock. “Good luck, I’ll warn you if something comes up.”  
Rhys flashed her his famous smile. Rhys entered the pod.  
***  
The pod landed safely. Rhys stumbled out *I.hate.small.places.* Timmy rushed to hug Rhys and Rhys hugged him back.   
“Com’on,” Timmy said. “We should head to the base. Everyone is going to be so happy to see you.”  
“I am not sure heading to base would be the best idea,” Rhys said. “can we just meet at a bar or something.”   
“We could go to Moxxi’s,” Timmy suggested.   
“That’s fine. I don’t care,” Rhys said.   
***  
An hour later Timmy had rounded up Sasha, Fiona, and even August. They all squished around the small booth. Two Hyperion representatives and a group of con artists.   
*What a wonderful pair we make* Rhys turned off his ECHO and shoved it in his pocket.   
“So how have we all been,” Rhys asked.   
“Seriously Rheese. That’s the first thing you ask,” August said.   
“Yeah, Rhys, you up and imprint or whatever you wolves do, disappear and then show up here like it’s nothing,” Sasha said.   
“Can you expect anything different, Hyperions are always the same,” Fiona said.   
“You guys are complete assholes,” Rhys said. “You know that.”   
“So, but for real, Rhys, what is going on,” Sasha said.   
“Spill it,” Fiona added.   
Rhys sighed. “Well that’s a long story, I suggest we order drinks,” Rhys said. He signaled for a server.   
***  
A number of drinks and 10 “car bombs” shots later, they were laughing hysterically around the table.   
“I.cant.believe.all.the.people.you.imprinted,” August said through bursts of laughter. “It was Handsome Jackass.” Tears were streaming down his face.   
“Guys it’s not that funny,” Rhys said smirking.   
“You’re right,” Fionda said. “It’s freaking hilarious.”   
“Rhys you can’t seem to get a break,” Sasha said. “I fell so bad for you.”   
Timmy came back to the table, he fell into the booth. “Uh, Rhys….. did you get any messages,” Timmy asked, he rubbed his eyes with his palms.   
Rhys scrunched his eyebrows together, “No, why?” He pulled out his ECHO device. “Oh, that’s right I turned it off.” Rhys tried to turn the phone back on, it fell to the table, Rhys stared at it. “Which one’s mine?”  
“The middle one,” Jack said.   
Rhys looked up. “Hey, Timmy, what, how’d you get there,” Rhys said. “Weren’t you just there.” Rhys looked down to see a passed-out Timmy on his lap. Rhys squeezed his eyes together and leaded back against the booth wall. “Oh, I’m in trouble.”   
August stood up, “I’ll just take this,” he said. August scooped up Timmy and the two girls followed him out of MOXXI’S.   
Jack slipped into the booth, taking Timmy’s spot. Moxxi brought over Jack’s usual and scurried off.   
Rhys looked at Jack through slit eyelids. “Oh you’re still here,” he said. “Go away, I don’t have energy to fight you.”   
Jack smirked into his drink. “Sorry, can’t do that,” He said. Jack laid an arm across the back of the booth. “So, Rhysie, having fun yet.”  
Rhys lifted his head and it lolled to the side. He tried to focus on Jack’s face. “Yeah, I was, with my FRIENDS before you had to so rudely crash the party,” Rhys snorted. “How did you find me anyway. My ECHO was turned off.”  
“You’re ECHO eye, dumdum,” Jack said, he raised an eyebrow at Rhys.   
Rhys snorted. “Great, now I have to rip that thing out too,” He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes.   
Jack rubbed Rhys’ back. Jack swore the kid started snoring.   
“Well, well, well, what do we have here,” a bandit approached the table followed by two others. “Isn’t Handsome Jack or should I say Handsome JackASS.”  
Jack reached for his gun.   
“Nah,uh,” the bandit said. He nodded to one of his companions who had pointed a gun at the drunk Rhys. “So, this is what is gonna happen, we’re going to rob you, beat you up and then kill you. Won’t that be fun.” The bandit smirked and reached for Jack.   
A gun shot rang out. The bandit fell.   
Rhys was leaning heavily on one arm, in the other his elbow was perched on the table, gun in hand. “I’m not as think as you drunk I am. Don’t him touch,” Rhys said, slurring his words. “Nope, I’m too drunk for this,” he then leaned over and barfed under the table.   
Jack acted fast. He had swept the bar clean before Rhys had time to lean back up.  
“Alright, cupcake, let Daddy have that gun alright,” Jack said gently. He peeled the gun out of Rhys’s grip. He holstered it in his waist band. Jack got Rhys out from behind the table, careful to avoid the puke.   
Jack got Rhys outside and into the fresh cold air of a Pandora night.   
“Hey, I forgot to pay the bar tab,” Rhys groaned, leaning up against Jack, the lengthy wolf was draped over his alfa.   
“Don’t worry, Moxxi owes me,” Jack said.   
They started walking, Jack had a pod waiting for them at a local dock.   
“Uh, oh,” Rhys mumbled.   
“What,” Jack said. He looked around thinking there would be an skag, bandit or a rakk something dangerous.  
“You’re being nice to me,” Rhys said. “It scares me when you’re being nice to me. Because then you’ll be mean to me later and that scares me too. You scare me.”   
If Rhys wasn’t intoxicated out of his mind he might have noticed how Jack’s jaw tightened or how he didn’t look at Rhys in the eye until they were back on Helios.   
“Oh, my,” Nox said. “Is he alright? Sir, sorry, I.”  
“It’s fine,” Jack said. He shoved past Nox and into Helios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe
> 
> Things are developing
> 
> *I'm sorry that I am destroying their lives...I'm enjoying it*
> 
> I read all comments! Thanks for giving me fuel to continue!


	6. Confession time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *He’s right about one thing.* Rhys yawned. *He’s an asshole* “but he’s my asshole” Rhys sleepily said out loud.  
> Jacks smiled into Rhys’ shirt. *damn right*

Chapter 6

“So where is the kid now,” Nisha said. She was trying to cook something on top of the stove, but the stove was too high and the food kept on burning.  
“You should probably turn that down,” Jack said from his position on the bar stool. “Have you never made tacos before?”  
“I know how to cook, Jack,” Nisha snapped. “But your avoiding my question.” Nisha tried to block Jack’s view of the stove as she turned down the heat.  
Jack grunted and looked away.  
“Listen,” Nisha said setting food out onto the counter. “You haven’t been happy, truly happy, since Angel’s mother died. If imprinting is supposed to bring you happiness, then let it do its fucking job!”  
She pulled up a barstool and sat down.  
“You could truly be happy,” Nisha said. “Don’t mess this up, Jackie.”  
“The kids in bed, sleeping off a hangover,” Jack said, staring at his plate. “He told me he’s scared of me.”  
“Well. Can. You. BLAME HIM,” Nisha said, she rolled up her soft taco into a burrito and took a bite. “I mean, think of it this way, what would you do if you were him. Imprinted on the pack leader, got torn away from your old job, his friends and his home. He got harassed by his boss, went home to get attacked by you, watched his boss get killed by his alfa, then thinking that he was safe, got attacked by his alfa.” Nisha swallowed. “You’re hot and cold with him, Jackie. One moment you’re the treating him nicely and then the next ripping out his guts literally and figuratively. He’s just a kid.” She gestured, spraying food onto the counter.  
“His friends are a bunch of bandits and my brother,” Jack shot back. “And two co-workers. One being his ex.”  
“Still doesn’t matter,” Nisha said. “Still his friends.” Nisha smirked. “Not like you have many experience with that anyway.”  
Jack shot her a look. “Whatever.”  
“But speaking of Angel,” Nisha said. “Has he met her yet?”  
“No, Angel moved in with Gaige, remember,” Jack said.  
“Well that’s another thing you two will have to end up doing,” Nisha said, she sighed and looked at Jack sympathetically. “Jackie, you need to make an effort with him, alright? Especially since it seems like he might have saved your ass back at Moxxi’s.” She smirked at him.  
Jack was quiet for a bit, then he grunted and rolled his eyes. “Nisha, if I didn’t know any better I would think you’ve got soft,” Jack said.  
Nisha flipped him off.  
***  
Rhys yawned and opened his eyes. He stared up at the white ceiling, still groggily from the drinks before.  
Arms wrapped around Rhys and Jack pulled him in. Rhys felt his face heat up as a sleepy Jack rested his chin on Rhys’ shoulder.  
“It’s too early, go sleep,” Jack mumbled.  
Rhys glanced over to the clock and it read a quarter till noon. “It’s noon Jack,” Rhys said. Rhys started to get warm and tried to wiggle out of Jack’s grip.  
“No,” Jack pouted, he tightened his grip.  
“Jack, you’re hot, it’s hot,” Rhys whined. “Can I at least turn on a fan.”  
“Oh so that’s how you really feel about me,” Jack said, nuzzling Rhys. Jack shifted and grabbed a remote on the night stand, the fan turned on. Jack tightened his grip on Rhys again, pushing his face into Rhys’ shoulder. “There you go Rhysie.”  
Rhys sniffed. Most of the room smelled like stale booze and Jack. Rhys shifted in Jack’s arms, laying on his back with Jack leaning over him. “Jack, are you drunk right now?”  
“Shh, shh no, I am asleep right now,” Jack said. He laid his head onto Rhys’ chest. “You need to sleep too.”  
“You are so drunk,” Rhys said laughing. “Did you just get in?”  
Jack lifted his heard and tried to focus on Rhys, his sight wavering. “Are you laughing at me,” Jack said, trying to be stern but a smile played at the corner of his lips.  
Out of impulse Rhys leaned up, and nuzzled Jack’s neck, nipping at his ear. “You are so cute when you’re drunk,” he whispered, a laugh danced in his voice.  
*Oh shit what did I* Rhys paused and locked eyes with Jack.  
Time paused as the two wolves stared at each other. Despite all the happened between them they knew that they had a connection, something that was unbreakable, a bond, oath, to each other. That they would always protect each other, no matter what.  
It was apparent to them, since they were both even on saving each other’s lives.  
And Jack felt terrible about his actions.  
Jack hugged Rhys and buried his face in his chest. “asshole,” mumbled Jack. “I am an asshole.”  
“More or less you’re a drunk asshole,” Rhys responded. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. He closed his eyes and yawned. “I think you need to sleep.” Rhys was cut off by the sound of snores. *it off*  
*Well, this is a development.* Rhys absentmindedly started rubbing Jack’s back, his fingers drew figure eights along his spine. *He’s right about one thing.* Rhys yawned. *He’s an asshole* “but he’s my asshole” Rhys sleepily said out loud.  
Jacks smiled into Rhys’ shirt. *damn right*  
***  
When Rhys woke again, two hours later, Jack had shifted. Still in a deep sleep. Rhys slipped out of bed and to the bathroom.  
Rhys was in the shower when Jack yanked open the curtain.  
“Stop screaming it’s me,” Jack said, still clearly groggy. “Move over, I’m coming in.”  
Rhys moved over trying to shield himself as much as possible from Jack’s eyes.  
“Really,” Jack snorted. “We already fucked.”  
“Not that I enjoyed it,” Rhys snapped back at him. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
Jack’s face was a mix of shame and hurt. “I’m sorry about that,” he said not catching Rhys’ eye. He grabbed some shampoo and started running his fingers through his hair.  
Some shampoo ran down his face into his blue eye. “Well shit,” Jack mumbled.  
“Hold on, don’t move,” Rhys said. He stepped up wiped away the suds with his thumb. They were very close now, Rhys looked down at Jack. A rose red blush ran across Rhys’ chest to his cheeks after he realized how close they were. “Uh hi.”  
“How you doing, pumpkin,” Jack smirked. “You’re a little red, Rhysie.”  
Rhys looked away. “Ss..so,” Rhys said. “It’s hot in here, that’s all.” Rhys stepped back from Jack.  
Jack advanced forward, pinning Rhys to the back of the shower. He smirked up at Rhys, “You sure you’re alright?”  
Rhys lost footing and fell down the back of the shower, taking Jack with him. Rhys’ elbow knocked hard on the bathtub rim and Jack caught himself before fully collapsing on Rhys.  
Jack sat straddling Rhys, as the water hit his back. Rhys shoved himself into a somewhat seating position as he leaned on the bathtub.  
“Rhysie, if you wanted me on top of you, you could have just said it,” Jack said. “I would have obliged.”  
“Shut up, Jack,” Rhys snapped. He was so red and so shaking at this point. He refused to look at Jack, instead he stared at the shower curtain.  
“Rhys, please tell me you’ve done this before, that you’re not a virgin,” Jack said coming to a realization.  
“Well I’m not anymore,” Rhys said. Tears stung the back of his eyes. He could feel his heart beat in his ears.  
Jack’s face fell. He rubbed a hand across his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am such an asshole.”  
“Kinda, yeah,” Rhys snapped.  
Jack didn’t move from his position on Rhys, instead he moved his face closer to Rhys. Rhys looked over, feeling Jack’s breath on his face. His ECHO eye whirled to life on its own and scanned Jack.  
“What did it say,” Jack said, face inches from Rhys.  
“It said that you’re an asshole,” Rhys snapped. “But then it said you were feeling remorseful. Other than that, your vitals are fine.”  
Rhys closed the space between them, crashing his lips against Jack's. Jack kissed by hesitantly but hungrily, trying not to scare his omega. Rhys moaned into the kiss, lifting his hand up and touching the back of Jack's neck with his finger tips. Both of them lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm Jack might have some feelings.
> 
> Maybe....but I doubt he would admit it though.


	7. Jeepers Creepers, where did you get those peepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What other sounds can I draw out of you, Rhysie,” Jack breathed, hot breath danced over Rhys’ chest.

“Jack I can do it myself,” Rhys said, fumbling with the red tie. Jack protested, crossed the room to Rhys and started fiddling with the tie, knocking Rhys’ hands out of the way. Rhys sighed. “Fine, whatever.” He placed his arms on his hips and let Jack finish. “What are you nervous about anyway? I mean, she’s your daughter, I should be more nervous that you are.”  
Jack smoothed out Rhys’ collar, ran his fingers down the tie and stepped back. He touched his hair and said “Yes but this will also be the first night I am officially meeting Gaige too.”   
“Your daughter moved in with her girlfriend and you didn’t even meet her first,” Rhys asked, astonished. “Please tell me it wasn’t because you opposed the match, because that would be ironic.” He gestured between them.   
“Wolves are supposed to mate with wolves,” Jack said. “What would happen if Angel is out one day and imprints on a fellow wolf, then that not only causes more problem for her, but she ends up hurting her current girlfriend and friends in the process.” Jack’s face grew hot. “Also, I was not ready for a little girl to grow up.” He grinded his jaw and turned to look out at Elpis.   
Rhys rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible, you know,” Rhys said, laughing. He crossed the space to Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. Rhys kissed Jack sweetly and whispered, “Everything is going to be alright, trust me, ok,” Rhys said. “I’m going to be there, you got me.”  
***  
It was fine, just as Rhys promised. They met at a nice, restaurant. Jack of course paid for the lavish meal and spirits. Gaige was clearly nervous, fidgeting with her prosthetic. Rhys and Gaige ended up having a heated conversation on who lost their limb “in the coolest way” as Gaige put it.   
Rhys played the perfect omega, complemented Jack when he needed to and kept everything running smoothly.  
But little did they know, someone was watching them through the dim lighting. Among the red cloth tables, small gas lamps throwing shadows between whispering couples. A pair of eyes, behind glasses, in the dark, almost wolf-like, hungrily.   
***  
The pairs exited the restaurant, with Rhys wrapped around Jack’s arm, Angel and Gaige, holding hands and giggling close, happy from the spirits they had drank.   
Jack lead the group to the pods, they said their goodbyes and separated. They waved as the pod headed back to Pandora.   
When Jack lead an intoxicated Rhys back into the apartment, Rhys pressed against him and breathed “See, I told you it would be fine.”   
Jack kissed Rhys and Rhys smiled into the kiss.   
“You’re such a good little omega,” Jack whispered, he ran his fingers through Rhys’ hair. “You’re a good, little, tipsy omega.”   
Rhys nuzzled Jack and smiled. “Maybe,” he said, a laugh in his voice. “just a little.” Rhys yawned and rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand.  
Jack picked up Rhys and carried him to the bed, laying him down on his back. Rhys fumbled with the release contraption on his arm. He slipped it off and wiggled out his clothes.   
He ran a hand up Jack’s chest, unclasping Jack shirt. Jack helped the struggling Rhys. Jack shivered at Rhys’ voluntarily touch against his skin.   
Jack leaned down, bumping thighs and focused on the base of his omega’s neck.   
Rhys moaned.  
“What other sounds can I draw out of you, Rhysie,” Jack breathed, hot breath danced over Rhys’ chest. He slid a hand up Rhys’ neck and slipped two fingers in his mouth.   
Rhys ran his tongue up and down from base to tip, teasing the experience he had in the southern regions.   
Jack bit Rhys and clawed his thigh. He pulled his fingers from Rhys’ mouth, a line of drool trailed. Jack locked eyes with Rhys as he entered.   
Rhys’ breath hitched.   
“Breathe, Rhysie,” Jack said nuzzling him by the ear. Jack worked his fingers, stretching Rhys’ entrance.   
He pushed back on Jack’s hand. Rhys caught Jack’s smirk and blushed from chest to cheeks, he twisted his fingers into the bedsheets, feeling his heartbeat in his ears.  
“Oh,” Rhys said as Jack removed his fingers.   
“What’s that, sugar,” Jack smirked.   
Jack positioned himself to enter Rhys. “Okay, kitten, we are going to do this nice and slow,” Jack breathed. “You trust me?”  
Rhys gripped Jack’s arm and nodded hesitantly.   
Rhys dug his fingers into Jack’s shoulder and cried out as Jack entered. “Breathe, Rhysie,” Jack huffed. He leaned forward and caged Rhys between his arms. Rhys snaked his legs around Jack’s waist and curled his toes.   
With every thrust Rhys pulled Jack closer, waves of pleasure washing over him, striding to a climax.   
“You are such a slut for my dick,” Jack teased into Rhys’ ear. “Aren’t you, Rhysie.” Rhys twisted his fingers in Jack’s hair. “Come on, Rhysie,” Jack said huskily. “Scream for Daddy.”  
Rhys cried out Jack’s name as he released himself over Jack and his stomach. Jack bit Rhys as he climaxed, filling Rhys with his seed.   
He collapsed onto Rhys, propping himself up with his elbows. Rhys was shivering, Jack ran his nose across Rhys’ skin, smiling.   
“See, Rhysie, that wasn’t so bad,” Jack said. Rhys’ breath wavered. “Am I the best you had.”   
Rhys snorted. “You’re only I ever had.”  
Jack kissed him.   
He got Rhys cleaned up and once back in comfy clothes the two mates snuggled in bed. Rhys laying his head-on Jack’s chest.   
As the both fell off into an exhausted sleep, Jack swore he heard the kid whisper “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this chapter, I apologize its so short. 
> 
> I need to go hide now. Dx 
> 
> But please like and comment, I love hearing from you guys!! <3


	8. Psychos and Sickos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not gonna lie, this whole thing seems strange and planted,” Vaughn said. “Like it was meant to happen.”   
> “Keep your voice down,” Yvette said. “If someone hears that the pack leader’s mate is being targeted, no one is going to feel safe."

Chapter 8

Rhys woke to Jack’s breathing. His face was buried into Jack’s chest, and wound in his shirt with Jack’s arms cuddled around his shoulders, holding Rhys tightly in. *It. is. So. Hot.* Rhys worked his face up, “Jack,” Rhys whispered. He kissed Jack’s chin. “You’re so hot. Let me go.”   
Jack grunted in return but didn’t move.   
Rhys pushed back against Jack and fell off the bed. He hit his head on the night stand. “Ow,” Rhys said, sitting up and rubbing his sore spot.   
Jack rolled over and looked down, “You alright there, pumpkin,” he asked.   
Rhys glowered back at Jack. “I’m fine,” he said rubbing his sore spot.   
Jack smirked, “You are such a klutz.” His ECHO buzzed and Jack was up answering work calls before morning coffee.   
*Morning Coffee* Rhys got up and shuffled to the kitchen, he fixed the coffee brew, as he waited he started to poke at the mail.   
A blue folder peeked out of the growing stack of unopened letters. On reflex Rhys opened it and started reading. *AI project report, what is this* He skimmed the intro page and saw the report was from someone called Professor Nakayama.  
Jack came in then, fully dressed. “Where you going,” Rhys asked, quickly tucking the folder back into the stack of papers.   
“To work,” Jack said. He crossed the room and poured coffee into his to-go mug.   
“But it’s Sunday,” Rhys whined.   
Jack took him by the chin and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, but a shepherd needs to lead’s flock.” The wolf under the human skin smirked. Jack tilted Rhys’ chin and kissed him. “Be a good wolfie, stay here, relax and don’t cause any trouble.”   
With that, Jack was gone.   
Rhys phoned Vaughn. “Hey, bro, come up here,” Rhys said. “I have the new Outlast game and an empty apartment.”  
Vaughn came over shortly after saying Yvette was hanging out with her own friends.   
They sat on the couch, jumping when the psychos decided to make an appearance. In between loading screens, and a brief break from the spooks, Rhys looked over at Vaughn and asked, “Do you know anything about the AI project.”  
“No, what are you talking about, bro,” Vaughn dodged an enemy and slid under a table.   
“Here, pause that, look at this,” Rhys said, flopping the folder down on the coffee table.   
Vaughn put down the controller and picked up the folder. After a while he said. “This is strange,” I know this professor, he was actually on leave for a little while, something to do with a mental breakdown at work.”   
“Hmm, strange,” Rhys said. “So, what is a professor like him, working on something like this. This technology isn’t even in his department, is it?”   
Vaughn flipped through some more papers. “Well whatever it is, it is something that is considered complete for the most part,” Vaughn said. He pointed at some alterations on a page. “See here, the main base is complete, the main code, but there are some updates…whatever was updated the last update was about a month ago. So before you and Jack. Other than that the updates were regular, once every week.”  
“That’s strange, why would they stop after he and I imprinted, that doesn’t make any sense,” Rhys said. “Not to me anyway.”   
“Well I don’t know bro,” Vaughn said, he flipped the folder shut and shoved it into Rhy’s hands. “I don’t know and I don’t want to know. Because dealing with high credential whack jobs like that cannot end well at all.”  
Rhys quickly scanned the rest of the work into his cybernetics before shoving the folder back in its original living space.   
Vaughn picked up the controller.   
Rhys tapped him on the shoulder.   
“No, come-on, we have some snooping to be done,” He said.   
Vaughn let out a sigh. “Dude, come-on, it’s like seven now and we have work tomorrow. Can’t this just, you know, wait,” Vaughn wined.   
“Bro, how old are you,” Rhys said. “Come on, we are leaving.”  
Rhys led the reluctant Vaughn out of the apartment and to the elevators.   
“Bro, how are we even going to get down to the labs,” Vaughn asked. “We don’t have the credentials.”   
Rhys tapped his temple. “Good thing I scan everything I see,” he said as he stepped into the elevator.   
“That can either be a good or a very scary thing,” Vaughn mumbled.   
Rhys got to work on the elevator, as they descended Vaughn got more and more nervous. “Dude, I don’t know, I just,” he paused. “What if we are doing something that’s illegal? I mean. What if we get killed?”  
“I keep forgetting you got out of going to Pandora for a year,” Rhys said, turning to look at the small wolf. “Believe me, I have seen things I cannot un see.”   
Vaughn was quite as the elevator doors hissed open. Rhys was first to cross the threshold into the white hallway, their steps echoed off the walls.   
Vaughn kept close to Rhys. “This doesn’t look good, bro,” he mumbled.   
Rhys looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. “It will be alright,” Rhys said. “You got me.”  
He took a step forward and fell flat on his face.   
***  
Rhys eyesight was coming back first. Hazy, and dark, but it was there. Second was his hearing.   
“Jack, I’m telling you, I have no idea why,” Vaughn said. “Sometimes Rhys is just an idiot and forgets routine maintenance.”  
“I’m going to find a doctor,” Jack growled and stalked out.   
“Vaughn,” Rhys whispered, his throat stung and his eyes were watering.   
“Geezus, Rhys,” Vaughn said rushing over. He stared down at the bed ridden Rhys. “You were out for a week. I had to cover your ass so much.”   
“Vaughn, what happened,” Rhys said.  
“Right, Right,” Vaughn glanced around really quick. “Okay, here it goes, I dragged you back into the elevator and called for help. When medics arrived, I made up some bullshit excuse on how the elevator malfunctioned and we someone ended up in the restricted section of Helios. But before all of that, Professor Nakayama showed up as I was helping you into the elevator and he uh, Jack! Hey, Rhys is awake.”   
Rhys felt a strong hand grip his. He focused on Jack’s face, his mask hid his true features. “Hey, pumpkin,” Jack said, sweetly. “You were out for a good week. Apparently not updating your cybernetics can be life threatening.” Jack looked blankly back at Rhys.   
Rhys gave him a weak smile. He reached up, Jack put Rhys’ hand on his face.   
Vaughn quietly left the room and ran into Yvette.  
“Did you get a chance to tell him,” Yvette asked, her voice thick with concern.   
“About him fainting and me lying or about Professor Nakayama,” Vaughn asked. “No, Jack came in before I could tell Rhys about the latter. Do you think that is what is complicating his cybernetics?”  
“I don’t know, but you need to tell someone,” Yvette said. “I mean, people can go running around, acting like ninjas and plugging other things into people’s heads, and knocking other people out.”   
Vaughn touched the sore spot on his temple.  
“Not gonna lie, this whole thing seems strange and planted,” Vaughn said. “Like it was meant to happen.”   
“Keep your voice down,” Yvette said. “If someone hears that the pack leader’s mate is being targeted, no one is going to feel safe. Come on, we have work to do.”   
Yvette lead Vaughn out of the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> I also have been writing other fandoms and works as well, the link to my book is in my bio. 
> 
> Like and comment and tell me what you think so far! Thanks! You guys are the best! <3 <3 <3


	9. I'm seeing double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s be real here, baby, that old arm was outdated and since you’re now with me, it’s time you looked the part,” Jack said crossing over, hand behind his back.

Chapter 9

Rhys touched Jack’s face, lightly tracing the lines between skin and mask with his fingertips. Jack had his eyes closed, clasping into Rhys’ hand for dear life. Rhys’ metal arm was unattached, he realized this as he tried to reach and pull Jack down, into the hospital bed with him.   
“I thought you were gone,” Jack whispered.   
Rhys was speechless. Instead he squeezed Jack’s hand in response.   
“How could you do something so stupid,” Jack said, catching Rhys’ unmatched eyes.  
“God, I’m going to be sick,” a voice knocked around inside Rhys’ head. It was a glitchy, and not at all fully loaded. But it had a hint of familiarity to it. “He does realize this kid is nothing but a code monkey.”   
Rhys looked around and saw a blue hologram sitting behind Jack, both staring at him in an angered, annoyance kind of way.   
Rhys screamed and jerked back, out of Jack’s hand.   
“Pumpkin,” Jack said. He stood up and leaned over Rhys, touching his forehead, checking for a fever.   
Rhys’ eyes followed the AI Jack who floated over the bed and hovered opposite of live Jack.   
“Oh great, the idiot can see me,” AI Jack said. “You can see me, can’t you, idiot.”  
Rhys kept his eyes on AI Jack and scooted closer to his Jack.   
“Rhys, Rhysie,” Jack said. “What is going on.”  
“Watch out, idiot, they are going to sedate you,” AI Jack warned.   
Rhys felt a pinch, something like a bee sting, his heart rate slowed and everything slipped away.   
When Rhys awoke again his Jack was gone, instead AI Jack sat in the chair. “Look at that,” AI Jack said. “The idiot rises from the dead. You alright there, cupcake?”  
Rhys sat up and rubbed his eyes, pushing his palms into his sockets. “That’s it, I’m crazy and I have gone and lost it.”  
“You think you’re crazy, what about me,” AI Jack said. “I’ve got access to all your thoughts and memories, you know how many times I’ve come across of memories of us fucking? Like is that what I look like?” AI Jack smirked. “No wonder everyone wants sleep with me.”  
Rhys just glared at him. “Alright, whatever you say,” he snorted. “So how do I get you out of my head. That’s the real question.”   
“Get what out of your head, Rhysie,” Jack said, walking back in. He took a seat directly on top of AI Jack who glitches and appeared on the opposite side of Rhys.   
“Uhm, if I told you, you would think I am crazy,” Rhys said.   
“Probably, but I think you’re crazy now, so,” Jack smirked.   
“Alright, here it goes,” Rhys took a deep breath. “I can see two versions of you, you here and a weird blue AI version.”  
Both Jack’s were silent.   
“Well,” Jack said. “They did say your cybernetics were a little off. They had to run some updates and such, so everything my seem…a little wonky right now, Rhys. You’re probably just feeling some aftermath of that.”  
AI Jack snorted. “Did you really think he would believe you.”  
“Shut up,” Rhys barked.   
Jack raised his eyebrows.   
“Not you,” Rhys said. “Him.”  
Rhys jerked his thumb over to empty air.   
“Alright, Rhysie, it’s late, you have had a stressful time, I think you need to get some more rest,” Jack stood up. He came over and started to tuck Rhys in.   
AI Jack snorted. Rhys shot him a glare and went back to focusing on his Jack.  
“You don’t believe me,” Rhys whined.   
“I believe you need to get more rest,” Jack said, smirking.   
Rhys grabbed ahold of Jack’s shirt. “I’m only going to rest if you get in here with me,” Rhys started to shove over and tuck Jack in, surprisingly strong for his weak state. “Don’t leave me here, with him.”  
Jack sighed. “Alright, alright, I’ll lay down here with you,” Jack said. He got into the hospital bed with Rhys. “But only until you fall asleep.” Jack yawned. Rhys situated himself on Jack’s chest.   
“Whatever you say old man,” Rhys retorted.   
Jack was asleep before Rhys could even get comfortable.   
“Ugh, seriously right now,” AI Jack said. He rolled his eyes and glitched out.   
***  
Rhys followed Jack out of the hospital, with floating blue AI Jack in tow. Rhys uncomfortably tugged at his armless sleeve.   
“Jack, when did the doctor say I can have my arm back,” He asked, his boyfriend.   
“They had to trash that arm,” Jack said over his shoulder as he led Rhys and his unexpected AI version of himself to the elevators. “But I have a surprise for you.”   
Rhys looked quizzically at Jack but remained silent.   
“Okay, dumbdumb where are we going,” AI Jack broke the silence. “Are we actually going to be doing something interesting today or is your life just this boring.”  
Rhys turned his back on the AI and looked back at his Jack. “So, what is it,” he asked.   
A smile played on Jack’s lips. “Like I am going to tell you, that’s not the point of a surprise,” Jack said. “Come on.” He took Rhys hand and lead him back to his office.   
Rhys has yet to get over the obnoxiousness narcissism of Jack’s office. Rhys rolled his eyes as he crossed the hallway, following Jack.   
The AI floated aimlessly around, staring at statues of himself.   
“Okay,” Jack said, turning at heal just as he reached the front of his desk. Rhys stumbled to a halt. He gave Jack a concerned look. “I actually have two surprises for you. Ones on the desk.”  
Jack moved aside and headed to his trophy case.   
Rhys stepped up the desk and was face to face with a sleek, black, metal arm.   
“Whoa, Jack, is this,” Rhys said, he shrugged off one side of his clothes, exposed a shoulder. Rhys hesitated as he slipped his arm on and slipped back into his shirt, flexing the robotic fingers and muscles.   
“Let’s be real here, baby, that old arm was outdated and since you’re now with me, it’s time you looked the part,” Jack said crossing over, hand behind his back.   
Rhys paid no mind and kissed Jack.   
Jack smiled into the kiss.   
AI Jack sighed heavily. He floated over on his side. “You two make me want to puke, and that is me,” the AI said. He floated behind his real copy. “Ohhhhh I know what the next surprise is, and it’s a good one.”   
“So, the next gift,” Jack said, bringing his arm around. “So, did I ever tell you I own Atlas.”   
Rhys stared in shock at the deed and the news.   
“Well, actually now, you own Atlas,” Jack said.   
Rhys blinked. “Jack, are you alright,” He said, cautiously. “Why…why are you being so, so nice to me.”   
Jack sighed and placed the frame on the desk next to him. He crossed his hands over his chest and said, “Can’t a man spoil his boyfriend without an alternative motive?”  
Rhys chewed the bottom of his lip. “’suppose so,” Rhys mumbled. He picked up the plaque and studied it. “So what am I supposed to do with it.”  
“Welcome to the CEO life, darling,” Jack said, clasping Rhy’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is being nice, AI Jack is being a dick and Rhys can't seem to catch a break.   
> Poor guy.   
> Maybe Vaughn and Yvette will have some good news.  
> Timmy should be happy, since it seems like Rhys is going to be living back on Pandora.  
> Is Jack trying to get rid of him?  
> Find out what happens next time on the Helios soap opera.


	10. That's Mr. CEO to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, so TimTam,” Rhys said, sitting behind his desk, feet propped up, arms behind his head, staring out his office window to the large desert below. Timmy came in and set some reports on Rhys’ desk. He had been promoted to Rhys’ PA. “Check this out,” Rhys tossed an envelope he has received back from the doctors when he went into test the week before.   
> Timmy picked up the letter and squinted while reading it, he fell back into the awaiting chair.

“He made you CEO, of Atlas,” Vaughn said. “Is it even legal that he owns Atlas?”  
Rhys shrugged and folded up some more clothes, stuffing them into a suite case, he was only pack up some few much-needed necessities. The plan was to have Rhys head down to Pandora, start the production on Atlas, made his debut and then head back up to Helios where it was safe and run Atlas from there.  
Piece of cake.  
“It will be nice to see Timmy again, and the usual group,” Rhys said. He tossed some more clothes in the bag, zipped it up and stacked it by the front door. Vaughn followed him from the bedroom to the living room, sighing all the way.  
“Oh Kay, I am going to go right out and say it,” Vaughn took a deep breath. “This all seems very very fishy to me. There, I said it.” Vaughn’s shoulders sagged forward in relief.  
AI Jack floated down and hovered behind Rhys. “I mean, he does have a point,” he said.   
Rhys turned to look at the shorter man, “What are you talking about,” Rhys asked, he placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at Vaughn.   
Vaughn wrung his hands together, nervously, “Well, uh, something happened while you were knocked out,” Vaughn said, shifting his eyes.   
“Alright, dumdum spit it out,” AI Jack said, sighing. He floated besides Vaughn glaring at the accountant.   
“What is it,” Rhys said.   
“Well, Professor Nakayama, might have….uh,” Vaughn paused.   
“Oh come on, princess, spit it out,” AI Jack yelled.   
“Vaughn, what is it,” Rhys asked.   
“Well when you totally fainted on your face, that was because you did actually forget to do your cybernetic updates,” Vaughn said hurriedly. “But what else happened that I did not get to tell you was Nakayama seemed to have materialized out of nowhere, I think it had something to do with those cloaking devices they are developing down in the labs.”  
“Vaughn.”  
“Right , right, so he attacks me, shoves me out of the way, and shoves something into your head. Waits a few seconds and jerks it out and runs off,” Vaughn said. “Next thing I know your cybernetics are going crazy. I drag you back on to the elevator, go up out of the restricted section and call for help, blaming it on the elevator.”   
Rhys was quiet for a bit, he rubbed his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Vaughn this might sound crazy, but I can see Handsome Jack,” he said in a deadpan voice looking straight at Vaughn.  
“Well duh, but weird that you refer to your mate like that,” Vaughn said, raising an eyebrow.   
“No, I mean I can literally see Handsome Jack, I mean his AI, like real Handsome Jack, before me Jack, like rude and shit,” Rhys said waiving at the glitching AI ghost of his boyfriend.  
“Watch it, princess,” the AI grunted, he crossed his arms over his chest, blue squares of code floated about him.   
“You do believe me,” Rhys asked Vaughn.   
“I believe that Nakayama shoved something into your head that made your cybernetics malfunction,” Vaughn said. “I guess if it’s a type of virus that is presenting its self to you as a AI version of your mate, I suppose I believe you. I mean I can’t ignore what Nakayama did.”  
“Thank you, at least someone does,” Rhys crossed his arms and frowned.   
“What’s that, princess,” Jack said, entering the apartment. “You ready to go, we have work to be done.”   
Rhys shot a look to silence Vaughn and walked up to his boyfriend, “yeah, all my stuff is here, are you going to miss me.” He smirked at Jack.   
Jack reached up and entertained his fingers in Rhys’ silk red tie, he tugged his omega down and kissed him. Rhys whined into the kiss. “Are you sure it won’t be you who misses me,” he whispered.   
Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the scene, his face red.   
“GAY,” AI Jack said, cupping his hands to his mouth.   
Rhys ignored him and grabbed his bag, Vaughn followed them and met Yvette at the terminal.   
“Guys, it’s literally gonna just be three weeks,” he said hugging his best friends. “Anyway, I won’t be alone, I mean I probably won’t leave Atlas.”   
“Which we both know isn’t true because as soon as you get out of Handsome Asshole’s line of sight you’re going to run straight for his brother and those bandit friends of yours,” AI Jack snorted. “I can read your thoughts, luckily your boyfriend can’t.”   
*JUST SHUT UP*  
“Sorry, princess, you want me to shut up, when I’m not talking to you I have to listen to my own self talk,” AI Jack laughed. “So, guess who gets to hear my voice now.”  
Rhys smiled politely, ignoring the AI. He got aboard with Jack and the both of them road down to Pandora together.   
Jack pulled Rhys onto his lap as soon as they were far enough away from Helios, he linked fingers with Rhys’ hand and cupped his face with the other, trailing kisses from jaw line to collar bone.  
“Jack really,” Rhys said between bouts laughter. “It’s only going to be three weeks, I promise. I mean that’s what we agreed upon.   
Jack nuzzled Rhys’ neck. “Yeah, I know babe,” Jack said breathlessly. “But I want as much sent on you as I can, I don’t want any other alfa’s sniffing around.” His hands slid into Rhys’ pants. “We have about an hour before we land, what to have some fun?” Jack’s teeth grazed Rhys’ cheek.   
“Do I have a choice,” Rhys teased, a smile played on his lips.   
“It’s your choice not to agree,” Jack said. “But it’s my choice not to listen.” He pinned Rhys down on his back. Rhys ran his hands up Jack’s shirt, tugging off his clothes.   
Rhys flipped over onto his stomach, Jack slid his hand down Rhys’ back, to his entrance.   
“Come on’ Daddy, you going to tease or are you actually going to do something,” Rhys breathed heavily.   
The tech who was monitoring the pod that day quietly switched off the camera and plugged in her music. Red blush ran across her face as she tried to focus on a different task than the one at hand.   
***  
When the pod landed, Rhys came out, fixing his hair, Jack smoothed out his collar, AI Jack came floating out, jaw slacked and his face white.   
“There were things done in there, that I didn’t think was possible,” he mumbled.   
Rhys shot the AI a look of annoyance and followed his boyfriend to Atlas, being first greeted by his best friend, Timmy.   
Timmy ran up and slung his arms around Rhys’ neck, giving him a break back hug. “I missed you so much,” Timmy stated. “They left me alone with Clap Trap.”  
AI Jack and Jack both said in union “that sucks for you.”  
Things were a little bit hazy to start off, Jack ended up staying about a week before finally getting up the courage to leave Rhys alone on Pandora with his brother.   
When Jack did head back up to Helios the first thing that Rhys did was head over to see Sasha, Fiona, and August.   
Everything was going great, Rhys and Jack talked every night, said how much they missed each other, Rhys would roll back over on to his side and cry himself to sleep. While Jack would lay up in Helios, staring at the massive ceiling in his bedroom, grasping the red sheets, in the area that Rhys would lay.   
Alfas and Omegas were not meant to spend weeks apart, and that is what happened.   
Every time Rhys tried to leave to go back to Helios, an explosion or a missing code would cause him to stay at Atlas. When Jack would try to head down to Atlas there would be a malfunction with a pod or an important meeting would come up and he would have to stay there.   
Their conversations would become short, they would snap at each other, and one always ended up hanging up early and the other would refuse to answer the apology phone call.   
And what added another element to this whole fiasco.   
“Uh, so TimTam,” Rhys said, sitting behind his desk, feet propped up, arms behind his head, staring out his office window to the large desert below. Timmy came in and set some reports on Rhys’ desk. He had been promoted to Rhys’ PA. “Check this out,” Rhys tossed an envelope he has received back from the doctors when he went into test the week before.   
Timmy picked up the letter and squinted while reading it, he fell back into the awaiting chair. “Wait, so I’m going to be an uncle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question, 
> 
> Happy or Sad ending?
> 
> Comment below xD 
> 
> Thanks for reading, but I believe it MIGHT be coming to an end.


	11. The birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I just want to be left alone, alright,” Rhys said. “That means all mates and AI versions of mates alike. Just go away.” Rhys rolled over onto his side, burred his face in the pillow. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Finally, after pushing from Timmy and encouragement from Sasha, promising that Atlas will still be here when he gets back in two or three weeks, Rhys boarded the awaiting pod.   
He fidgeted on the way up to Helios, unlocking and interlocking his fingers. Every two to five minutes he would pace back and forth on the pod, causing it to rock back and forth. Rhys felt bile rise in his throat. He closed his eyes and sat down.  
“Don’t make yourself sick,” AI Jack snorted. “Pansy ass.”   
“Rhys, it will be alright,” the message that popped up on Rhys’ ECHO. He furrowed his eyebrows at it. “Look up,” said another message.   
Rhys looked up and at a moving camera, Rhys waved at the machine, Nox nodded back.   
“I don’t know what’s going on, but it will be alright,” Nox messaged.   
Rhys smiled back up at the camera. “Thanks, Nox.” He messaged.   
***  
Rhys crossed the pod docks and into Helios, expecting to go straight into Jack’s arms.   
*Wait, he’s not here,* Rhys said looked around. *I did tell him I was coming, right.* Rhys flipped open his ECHO and saw the messages between Jack and Rhys.   
Rhys: Hey, guess who is getting away from Atlas for a few days ;)  
Jack: Good, get your sweet ass up here. Daddy misses you ;P  
Rhys: Well, I have a surprise for you!! :D  
Jack: Ha, Ha, don’t I have a surprise for you as well >;)  
Rhys closed his ECHO and smirked. *Not what you think, Jackie.* Rhys pursed his lips and looked around, *well, I suppose I could go to the apartment first.*   
He picked up his bag and headed to the elevator, stepping on, he typed in the code to their home. It was denied. Rhys, thinking it was a human error, retried again. Still denied. *What the fuck*   
“Looks like to me someone is trying to keep you from seeing me,” AI Jack said. He floated above Rhys’ shoulder.   
“Shut up,” Rhys said, frustrated.   
So out of reflex he punched in the code for a different floor.   
Rhys got off the elevator, and stopped at room 207. He knocked on the door, Yvette answered.   
“Of course, instead of calling me, we run to the ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend,” AI Jack snorted.   
“Rhys,” Yvette cried. She flung her arms around Rhys’ neck, Rhys dropped his bag and hugged her back.   
Vaughn popped up around the corner then. “Bro,” Vaughn said. He joined in on the group hug.   
“See this is the reaction I am looking for,” Rhys said as he and his friends separated.   
“What do you mean,” Yvette asked.   
“Well, I texted Jack and he isn’t here and now I’m sad,” Rhys said. Frowning and looking away.  
“Well, you can hang out with us until he shows up,” Vaughn suggested.   
Rhys smiled and obliged.   
They hung out and ended up calling some of Rhys’ other old co-workers over and played board games, Escape from House on Haunted Hill was everyone’s favorite.   
Rhys denied the alcoholic drinks, and got weird looks from Yvette and Vaughn but they didn’t push it.   
AI Jack even helped Rhys, to the point where everyone was claiming he had to be cheating with his ECHO eye so they made him play with a blindfold over that eye.   
AI Jack still helped him win.   
It was way into the whinnying morning hours when there was a knock on the apartment door, the only sober one, Rhys answered it.   
“Rhysie,” Jack said. He had this big goofy grin on his face, practically splitting it in half, he smile reached his miss matched eyes, they looked Longley at Rhys.   
Rhys slammed the door in his face.   
The giddy apartment atmosphere dropped, friends started to shift uneasily between each other, looking for a way to slip out. Some even justified the airlock.   
Jack opened the door, causing it to brush air past Rhys’ face, moving his over grown auburn hair slightly. Rhys stood there with a dead pan face and crossed arms, clearly pouting. “Rhys, we can do this somewhere else,” he said through clenched teeth.   
Rhys perked his nose up and marched out of the room. “You can grab my bag, hun.”   
Jack scooped up the bag and followed his pouting Omega. “Are you seriously going to pout the entire time,” Jack said, annoyed.   
Rhys refused to answer and when they reached the elevator he used is echo eye to scan the code Jack put in.   
“Dude, he totally changed the code,” AI Jack said. “Why would he do that?”  
*The fuck I know, asshole, leave me alone.*  
“New code,” Rhys snapped. He still refused to look at his alfa.   
“Shit, I forgot to tell you, didn’t I,” Jack said. He look apologetically at Rhys. “That was an honest mistake, I promise.”  
“Riiiiiiiight,” AI Jack snorted.   
“Please, oh please shut up*  
“Ask him why he would change the code, pumpkin, I so want to hear this,” AI Jack spit out.  
*OH MY GAWD I CAN NOT HANDLE BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!*  
“Why would you change your lock code,” Rhys asked. “Isn’t Helios secure enough?”  
They got off on Jack’s floor and Rhys followed his alfa into the familiar apartment.   
Rhys sniffed. Jack’s hormones were overwhelming, but there was an undermix of something, foreign.  
“Don’t you ever wash this place,” Rhys coughed, the foreign smell was making his eyes water. Bile filled his throat. “What the fuck is this smell.”   
Jack whirled around on his heel and looked *guilty.* Rhys stared at Jack *Why does he look guilty*  
“Are you ok,” Jack said, his voice came out in quick huffs. “What do you smell?”  
“What kind of question is that,” Rhys barked back.  
“I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Jack said, he ran his hands down his face.   
“Sorry, sorry for what,” Rhys cried out. He gestured into the air, “It’s four in the morning, I really really need sleep, and you’re sorry. For what, for not meeting me at the terminal or for not seeing me for 3 months? Or for waiting until late at night to come finally get me?”  
Rhys’ voice was cracking, tears were streaming down his face. “If you don’t want me anymore just fucking say it,” he said hysterically. Rhys fell to the floor, sitting cross legged on the floor crying his eyes out.   
Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, Rhys was tugged into a bear hug by Jack. Rhys gripped Jack’s shirt and buried his face in Jack’s shoulder and sobbed.   
“Rhysie, baby, sugar, why would you assume I wouldn’t want you,” Jack purred into Rhy’s ear.   
Rhys cried himself into exhaustion and Jack carried his mate to bed.   
***  
Rhys blinks awake to the sound of his ECHO buzzing like crazy. He stared confusingly at it, wondering what on Helios could be such a big deal that needed to be awoken at 6 a.m. on a Saturday morning.   
*I did all my reports before I left. The new boss isn’t a dick like Vasquez, so I doubt he would be calling. Oh that’s right, I don’t deal with bosses anymore, I’m my own boss.* Rhys smirked.  
“Yeah, that was basically given to you,” AI Jack retorted.   
Rhys glared at the floating blue figure. “Yeah, says the guy that strangled his boss to death,” Rhys shot at him, he frowned at the AI.  
Jack snored behind them.   
“You going to get that, princess, because that’s very annoying,” AI Jack said, floating above the vibrating ECHO.  
Rhys shot a glance over his shoulder at the sleepy Jack. *Well at least it didn’t wake princess up.* Rhys looked over and grabbed the noisy square electronic, he slid his thumb up and was assaulted by photos of a very large breasted woman and Jack kissing. *What the fuck* Rhys dropped the phone on his chest rubbed his eyes, his ECHO vibrated he picked up. More photos of the woman and Jack. *wait, is that Moxxi. When were these taken. Who the hell sends this shit at this time in the morning.*  
AI Jack floated over, hovering above Rhys. “Damn, oh yeah I remember her,” he smirked.  
A message popped up. “Miss me, Jackie,” there was a kissy face emoji and hearts. *Jack. What. Wait is this Jack’s ECHO.* The other ECHO buzzed on the night stand. Rhys unlocked it and this time it was photos of Nisha and Jack sitting at the bar, being quite friendly. *Yeah but that could have been before, you know me, their friends now, so. But who’s sending these photos* Rhys went to look for a message receipt when another photo filtered in and this time it was Jack and Nisha kissing. Rhys looked at the time stamp. The day that Jack planned on coming down to Atlas but got caught up with a meeting in the PR department.   
Rhys was wide awake now. He sat up, looked over at the sleeping Jack, the AI, sensing danger, floated out of reach, above the two.   
“So, uh, yeah, do I need to contact uh, anyone, maybe, uh, Vaughn, or Timmy…Yvette,” AI asked nervously. Rhys shot the AI a glare so venomous that the AI, Jack himself, was scared. “Oooookay well, if you need me, I’ll be up here.”  
*Rhys breath, Rhys calm down, breath, don’t lose your shit, Rhys,* Rhys could feel the wolf beneath him stir. It pushed against his human skin, fur pricked up through pours. *Rhys, Rhys, Rh,* His mind became an angry beehive. *Is this why he wanted me out of Helios. This is why, so he could do this?!*  
The wolf pushed through and attacked Jack.   
The auburn wolf had his alfa off the bed and on his back pinned down, before Jack had a chance to react.   
“Rhys,” Jack said, still human form, wide awake and somewhat agitated. “What is going on, why have you turned.”  
Rhys’ jaws snapped at Jack’s face. Even though he had the older wolf pended down, Jack new of Rhys’ handicap and threw him off when the silver wolf emerged.   
The bed was shoved out of the way, AI Jack jerked up higher in the ceiling.   
“You know, Daddy doesn’t like it when his boys fight,” the AI said.   
Jack attacked his omega, fur flew, furniture was moved, yelping and growling erupted that could be heard three floors down.   
Jack finally got the omega pinned, jaws locked around his neck, Jack squeezed Rhys’ neck, challenging him. They slowly turned back into human form.   
“What made you think you could attack me,” Jack said. He held down Rhys’ face down into the carpet. Rhys’ arm reached up, trying to get leverage to pull away from Jack. But Jack wasn’t having it. “Where do you think you’re going,” Jack sneered. He lined himself up to Rhys’ entrance. “You think you could fuck me over? Huh,” Jack yelled. “Who’s getting fucked now.”  
“You are so stupid,” Rhys managed to get out between bouts of pain, which he started to get pleasure from, despite how much he wanted to get away from his traitorous ex. “Get off of me.” Rhys tried to shake him off.   
Jack locked into Rhys, rendering him immobile.   
“You belong to me, asshole,” Jack breathed onto Rhys’ back and neck. “What I say goes. I thought we were past this, but apparently not.”  
Rhys bit his lip as waves of pleasure washed over him, feeling betrayed by his own body, and his own mate. “You’re…the…..one who….cheated on me,” Rhys said. Tears were streaming down his face. “Get off me, Jack. Don’t fucking look at me.”   
Rhys fought the confused Jack off, picked up the two ECHO devices and tossed it at his mates astonished face. Than shot to the bathroom, locking it behind him.   
Jack flipped through the messages.  
“Babe, this is going to sound really, really crazy, but this is not me,” Jack said coming to the door.   
“That’s what they all say,” AI Jack said, floating into in front of the crying Rhys on the toilet.   
Rhys waved him away, running his fingers through the AI code. “Go away,” he growled to the AI. “Well it sure ain’t Timmy, because you and I know, he’s gay,” Rhys snapped at Jack through the door.   
“Well I mean, these could have been me, but it has to be before us, I mean, the time stamps have to be altered,” Jack said, his voice muffled through the door. “Who would do this?”  
Rhys pushed his palms into his eyes. AI Jack floated down and sat on the bathroom tub. He heard Rhys mumble an almost inaudible whisper. “I’m pregnant and my stupid ass mate is cheating on me. What is this, some fucking soap opera life?”  
AI Jack looked shocked at Rhys, he eyed Rhys up and down. “How does,” he started.   
“Trans, dummy,” Rhys snapped at AI Jack. He waved him off. “I’m not explaining this to you.”  
“Uhm, babe, who are you talking to in there,” Jack asked, voice thick with worry.   
“Not you, go away,” Rhys whined. “Leave me alone.”   
Rhys waited, he heard some scuffling around in the bedroom, but didn’t bother to check. Instead he got up and decided to take a shower.   
***  
Sometime later Rhys exited the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe. AI Jack hot on his heels. The bedroom was put back the way it was before the spat.   
Rhys huffed and grabbed a duffle bag. He began to toss clothes into it, not paying much mind on what exactly he was packing.   
“Rhys, what are you doing, where are you going,” AI Jack asked, slightly concerned about the wolf with child. “Should we uhm, wait until I come back?”  
Rhys shot him a glare that could freeze alcohol.   
“Alright then,” the AI glitched out.   
***  
Shortly after Rhys was hauling himself to the loading pods. Nox was there, she came bouncing in, “I’m not even going to ask,” she said when she saw the look on Rhys’ face. “Here you go, I swiped you and I’m leaving now,” she scurried away to an unknown location.   
***  
Rhys sighed a sigh of relief as he dragged his feet, crossing the thresh-hold of his apartment, a penthouse flat on top of Atlas, Rhys slipped out of his shoes and with slumped shoulders he shuffled to the bathroom, tossing the duffle bag on the couch.   
He splashed water on his face, staring at the distraught wolf in the mirror. He grabbed a towel and dried off the dirt of the day, telling himself it will be alright.   
“It will be,” AI Jack said.   
The Rumba whirled to life and shot along the floor, driving straight through the AI, paying it no mind.   
Rhys kicked off the duffle back and laid back on the couch. He closed his eyes and laid an arm across his face.   
“Is there anything I can do,” the AI asked.   
“No, I just want to be left alone, alright,” Rhys said. “That means all mates and AI versions of mates alike. Just go away.” Rhys rolled over onto his side, burred his face in the pillow. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me until the bitter end. We are rounding up the story, but don't worry, I will be writing more. 
> 
> And with the ending I am going with, there will be more xD
> 
> Thanks for the comments and likes


	12. Thinks better left not unsaid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys woke up to the sounds of gunfire and alarms. *Fucking bandits* he growled out. Rhys was on his feet, gun in hand and boots on before AI Jack had time to materialize.

Rhys woke up to the sounds of gunfire and alarms. *Fucking bandits* he growled out. Rhys was on his feet, gun in hand and boots on before AI Jack had time to materialize.   
“Rhysie, baby,” AI Jack said. “Do you think this is a good idea.”  
He floated in front of Rhys. Rhys walked through him and to the door, ignoring the AI “I have to protect my people,” Rhys said.   
“Yeah but you have soldiers for that,” AI Jack said. “They are supposed to protect the CEO. Stay here where it’s safe.” AI Jack kept popping up in front of Rhys and he kept waking though him on the way to the back stair well. The gunfire echoed outside, off the large building. *Shit, sounded like they made it into Old Haven*   
“God, you’re just like him,” Rhys sneered. He made his way down the flights of stairs, to the main entrance.  
“Duh, Kitten, I’m an exact replica of him, just you know, without all the fur,” AI Jack smirked. “Your new best friend that lives in your head, without being crazy!”  
Rhys shot him a look and headed outside. He was assaulted by gunfire, luckily his shield was up. Rhys quickly dove behind a barrier, next to one of his men.   
“Boss, you need to go back inside,” the man ordered. “We got this.”  
“Who or what do they want,” Rhys asked. The man refused to answer. Rhys yelled at him again, voice raising over gunfire, “who the hell do they want?”   
“You, they want you,” He said. “They won’t leave until your gone.”   
Rhys chewed the bottom of his lip. *the longer we stay here the more danger we are in. There are civilians living in this area.*  
“Don’t you even think about it,” AI Jack said, inches from his face. “I swear to God, Rhys I will fry your brain to protect you if I have too.” He pointed a blue finger at Rhys’ temple.   
Rhys looked at his man, “Cover me,” he ordered.   
Rhys dodged out of hiding and into gunfire before either of the men had to protest, “Hey idiots,” he said, waving his arms around, “I’m over here, come shoot me.”   
Rhys ran for his life. He ducked around the large factory. Rhys led the bandits up a hill. On the other side was a cliff and a tree, *you have got to be fucking kidding me…this isn’t the same tree like before?!* But it was, the very same tree that Rhys was caught in, the one that Timmy tied cutting him out from before he fell into the awaiting river before.   
Rhys lost footing and stumbled down the rocky sand-like dune. He climbed to his feet, and started running again, to the only place, towards that same tree *well if I survived once* Rhys gulped.   
“You are such a fucking idiot,” AI Jack said, screaming over the noise of the bandits. “I cannot fucking believe you. You put your life in danger, your pups lives in danger, for what? A couple of homeless Pandorians?!”  
“I was wrong, you’re not like him,” Rhys said.   
“I am more like him than you think, look up sweetheart,” AI Jack smirked in his ear.   
Rhys dodged a moon shot, and another one, and another. And the fourth one knocked Rhys aside, causing him to hit his head, his cybernetics went crazy, Rhys saw the AI glitch out before blacking out.   
***  
“He’s breathing, sir,” a medic said. A light shinned in Rhys’ face.   
Rhys reached up to bat it away and missed terribly.   
Rhys could only make out the scene around him with one eye. He could tell he was lying on his back, from the way that the moon hung in the sky, throwing purple light into the atmosphere. He felt something touch his cheek, his blue eye hung down. *Well shit* Rhys reached up and grasped the wires.   
“Don’t,” a voice echoed in his head. “Don’t do that, don’t send me back.”  
“Rhys don’t do that,” Jack said coming into focus. He hovered over Rhys, Rhys swore Jack’s cheek was wet.  
Rhys ignored him and yanked out the rest of his cybernetics. Rhys, lurched up from the pain, screamed and grasped on to Jack, throwing an arm around his neck, jerking the rest of the virus out of his eyeball. “I…can only …. take .. so much of you,” he rasped out. Rhys laughed at his own joke and the confused face of Jack.   
He looked at the mess of wires and shoved it back into his pocket.   
“I’m really sorry,” the medic said. “But we have to go, their coming.”   
Jack hoisted Rhys to his feet. “Come on, kiddo, we need to move.” Jack said. Rhys balanced himself against his shorter alpha.   
“Fuck Nakayama,” a Hyperion shoulder yelled out. Shooting a nearby bandit.  
Rhys paused, “What did you say,” He was balancing himself, with one arm wrapped around Jack’s shoulders. But shoved away, turning to focus on the warrior.   
“Nothing, babe, he said nothing, we need to go now,” Jack said, slightly tugging on Rhys, trying to pull him close, the pod was feet from them.   
Wilhelm stood nearby, using covering fire. He was gesturing for them to hurry up.   
Rhys shoved himself away from Jack, fully, stumbled and stood up, coming to a realization.  
*Why is Jack acting like this. Nakayama, he was the one who installed AI Jack, according to Vaughn, ever since then everything had been messed up, our relationship stressed. Those photos, Jack’s attitude.*  
“You knew, the whole time, you knew,” Rhys shrieked. “You told me I was crazy, that it was just my cybernetics malfunctioning.” Rhys walked in a circle, trying to focus on the situation at hand, above them, on the hill the gunfire got closer. *If I had to guess, Nakayama was the one who planted those photos, changed the stamp dates. But, but why would Jack lie about that?!* “I am going to fucking die on this planet, pregnant and with the biggest ASSHOLE, no, JackASS in the galaxy,” Rhys said, spitting the words at Jack.   
“Your, your pregnant,” Jack whispered.   
“Congratulations, idiot, you’re going to be a father, again,” Rhys snapped at him. “Or were, if you don’t get out of this situation.” He waved at the oncoming threat.   
Jack ran his hands down his face, “Okay okay, there are bandits coming and we need to leave,” he said.   
Jack reached for Rhys.  
Rhys jerked out of his reach. “No, explain,” Rhys said. “Explain why you did this.”  
“Rhysie, baby,” Jack said, struggling to keep calm, he heart was racing. He didn’t want to frighten or stress out his mate any more than he clearly was. “Right now is not the time to discuss this.”  
Rhys crossed his arms over his chest. “No,” he said. “I am not leaving until you explain why you lied to me.”  
“This is really not the time for this,” Wilhelm yelled. “We need to go. Like yesterday.”  
The mates ignored him. Glaring at each other, Rhys challenged his alpha. “Tell me what is going on, or so help me, you won’t see this child.”  
Jack took a deep breath and looked down, he tilted his head up and glowered at his mate.   
“I am not an idiot Rhys, I knew exactly what was going on, especially after you mentioned the AI version of me,” Jack said red faced, his anger was boiling and he was seeing red now, ready to just pick up his stubborn omega and toss him into the pod, he flexed his hands, the wolf pressed against the human form. “So, what, I had to get you off of Helios, even if that meant leaving you unprotected on Pandora. I was not about to let some crack pot hurt my mate.”  
“You lied to me,” Rhys said. Tears welled up in his eyes, he gritted his teeth, aware of the sounds of war getting closer. “You lied to me. You could have at least told me why you were doing it. Why you were being so nice.”  
“Guess what dumbdumb, I have a hard time expressing my feelings, idiot,” Jack said. “And sometimes I lie to the people I love because I want to protect them! I wasn’t being nice to you for ulterior motives, I was being nice to you because that’s what you do when you love someone, you do things to keep them happy and protect them.” Jack paused, he motioned with both arms at the pod. “So why don’t you let me do my job and protect you, you and our apparently unborn pups.”  
Rhys froze, time came to a halt.   
“Did you just say, you loved me,” Rhys whispered.   
Without his ECHO eye Rhys couldn’t see the oncoming rocket, until it was too late.   
Jack shoved Rhys out of the way and the explosion knocked them both back.  
*Well this is a predicament* The dust was settling and Rhys was oddly calm. Oddly calm enough the be hanging over a ledge, off a cliff, once more. Rhys dug his nails into the dirt. He kicked with his feet, desperately trying to grab some footing, to hoist himself back up, back to safety.   
He looked the best with his one eye, the dirt was settling, but as it seemed right now, no one was moving and the pod was gone.   
Bandits started to breach the hill.  
The ground gave away and Rhys slipped back towards the edge, again. *Jack, please Jack, wake up please. Please be alive.*  
Jack lay motionless feet away from Rhys. Ironic how it was, if Rhys stretched just a little bit more he could just barley brush Jack’s hair.   
The ground crumbled. Rhys slipped down. Roots of the big oak tree became exposed. Rhys put his pressure on it, trying to balance, trying to gain for fake safety, just enough, just enough time to make sure Jack was alright.   
“Jack you idiot, wake up,” Rhys cried hoarsely, he batted at the ground, inches from Jack’s head. Rhys stretched, putting his full weight on the branch, coming to full height on his toes.   
“Rhys,” Jack said, his voice groggily and vision dim. “Rhys.” Jack rolled over onto his stomach and saw feet away from him was Rhys. Jack stumbled forward and grabbed Rhys’ outstretched hand.  
Rhys clasped onto Jack’s arm, grinning like a total idiot. Tears streaming down his face. *He’s alive*  
They smiled at each other, Jack on his knees in front of Rhys, pausing just for a moment, to admire the way that just a look or a glance from Rhys could get his heart pounding, like he was 16 again.   
Jack reached up with his other hand and cupped Rhys’ face. “Of course, I love you, you dumb idiot,” Jack whispered.  
Rhys’ mouth formed words.  
The root snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going into the woods now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think. <3 <3 <3


	13. You jump, I jump, remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It doesn't end like this*

*It doesn’t end like this*   
Rhys fell.   
*It doesn’t end like this*  
Jack grip tightened to a strength that would leave buries on Rhys’ skin.   
*It doesn’t end like this*  
Rhys fell, Jack used both hands and clasped tightly to Rhys’ metal. Rhys grabbed him back.   
*It doesn’t end like this*  
Rhy’s weight was pulling Jack over, they were both going to fall at this point, Jack was slipping over the ledge.   
*It doesn’t end like this*  
“Jack, look at me, Jack,” Rhys said. He locked eyes with is alpha. “I love you, Jack”  
“Don’t you do that, don’t you say good-byes. Not yet, do you understand me,” Jack said. His voice was thick, there was a lump in the back of his throat.   
“I’m too heavy,” Rhys whispered.   
“Listen, Rhys, We’re going to get out of here, we’re gonna go on and we’re going to make lots of babies, and we are going to watch them grow. You’re gonna die an old … an old man warm in his bed, not here, not on this day,” Jack took a breath. “Not like this, do you understand me?”  
“Jack, I am pulling you down,” Rhys said. They slipped further. Jack wedged his foot in between some roots of the tree.  
“Watching you walk into that pub, Rhys, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I’m thankful for that, Rhys, I’m thankful,” Jack said. His muscles were screaming, sweat beaded on his forehead. “You must do me this honor. Promise me you’ll survive. Promise me now, Rhys, and never let go of that promise.”  
“I promise,” Rhys said. He felt the pull of the wires against the arm socket. If they didn’t get help soon, Rhys would fall anyway. He looked down and saw the river.   
“Don’t look down, look at me,” Jack said. “Never let go.”   
“I promise I will never forget you,” Rhys said. “Promise you will get him, for me.”  
Rhys reached up for his release clamps.   
“No,” Jack cried. He kicked off from the cliff. As he fell forward he wrapped Rhys in his arms. Jack pushed Rhys’ face into his shoulder, holding him tight.   
Rhys hugged him back.   
“You’re so stupid, Rhys,” Jack said quietly to his mate as they hit the water.   
***  
Timmy, hearing all the noise coming from the area around New Haven, cuts through the back way to New Haven. Sure enough there stood the group of advancing bandits and their leader,  
*Professor Nakayama.* Timmy’s face scrunched up in confusion. *I mean, he was the one who was OBSESSED with my brother. Wait, I wonder if he did something to Rhys, I mean he was walking around a lot lately talking to himself.* Timmy looked around and saw a large rock. *Okay, I got a gun and a rock. Either way Nakayama is a part of this and he’s the reason why these bandits are here.* To Timmy’s relief the bandits progress and Nakayama stays behind.   
Timmy sneaks up behind Nakayama and hits him over the head with the rock. Nakayama falls. Timmy drags his body back to Atlas.   
***  
Despite the heat of Pandora, the water was cold. It was like Jack Frost himself reached up and grabbed Jack by the throat. He broke the water grasping for air. The impact separated the two wolves.   
“Rhys,” Jack yelled.   
“There he is,” one of Jack’s men yelled. The yellow armor still popped through the dying sunlight. The man stalked over the river shore and helped Jack to his feet. Jack threw him off. “Where is he.”  
“Timmy has him,” the man said. “Knocked him out with a rock.”   
“Who are you,” Jack started, confused. “Wait my brother got Nakayama? Eh not that impressive.” The lack of Rhys pulled Jack back into reality. “Where’s Rhys. Where’ my boyfriend.”   
The man stepped back, “I haven’t seen him sir, we have people out looking for him and you.”  
“Son of a taint,” Jack drew his weapon. “I swear, if you guys do not produce evidence that he’s alive before sun down, I’m shooting you.”   
The man shot a worried glance over at the setting sun.   
“Better get looking,” Jack said. He marched away from the man. Jack sniffed, only thing he could smell was wet grass, mud and fire.”   
*Come on, Rhysie, where are you?*  
The sun set but Jack didn’t let anyone go home. Wolves and humans alike had trouble tracking near river bends. When Jack finally let himself admit that they weren’t going to find Rhys tonight, he allowed himself to go back to Atlas.   
Nakayama was there. And Jack has some words.   
***  
Timmy had bound Nakayama in a chair and set a recording device on him.   
Jack came in and sat down directly in front of Nakayama.   
He snapped a few times in Nakayama’s face. “Wake up, princess we have to talk,” Jack said.   
Nakayama blinked awake. He stared blankly back at Jack, in awe that he was sitting across from his idol.   
“Why did you do it,” Jack asked as calmly as someone who just lost his mate and future pups and is now facing the reason for his pain. When Nakayama didn’t answer, Jack shot him in his foot.   
Nakayama’s screams echoed in the building. He gritted his teeth and looked through tears at Jack.  
“I would start talking, cupcake,” Jack said. “You’re not a wolf and that’s not going to stop bleeding.” Jack motioned with his gun at Nakayam’s foot.   
“You didn’t love me,” Nakayama said. “I did it because I wanted you to notice me. If he was gone, then you would.”  
“You destroyed my life because I didn’t notice you,” Jack shoved his heel into Nakayam’s wound. “Well I’m noticing you now, you like it? Huh? Huh, kitten?”  
Gunfire erupted the scene, Nakayama’s body fell limp. Jack turned around, gun raised, to see.  
To see Rhys standing in the doorway of the interrogation room, bloody, tired and dead on his feet. “I could not stand that guy,” Rhys said, turning to look at Jack.   
Jack was up off the chair, gun on the floor and forgetting everyone around them. He was on Rhys pressing his body against his.   
“Don’t. do. That. Don’t. ever. Do that. Again,” Jack said through kisses. He focused on Rhy’s neck, chin, anywhere he could get to without completely stripping the wolf. Though he wasn’t against that either.   
Rhys grabbed onto his alpha and collapsed into him. His shoulders shook as he sobbed relief.   
Jack scooped up his omega and carried him up to the bedroom, completely ignoring everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to upload an other chapter. 
> 
> I got to do some brainstorming with bl-rhys on tumblr so this chapter was the help of them as well. We just want to protect Rhysie xD


	14. #bonus #chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest not reading this chapter, if you are currently reading my other rhack fanfic, until you read the last chapter of that. 
> 
> But this is just a nice aftermath chapter.

Timmy came down the main hall stairs and into the kitchen. He paused when he saw that Rhys was working on the Roomba at the counter.  
“Don’t tell me that thing broke again,” Timmy said, coming over with a steaming cup of coffee.  
Rhys shook his head, “no, it didn’t, I am just adding something do to it,” Rhys paused and looked up. He goes back to fidgeting with the rumba, screwing in the last of the lose bolts.  
“So what about this strange dream you had,” Timmy asked. “Was I in it?”  
Jack came over then with two cups of coffee and set it down by Rhys. He cupped Rhys’ chin and tilting it so he could kiss Rhys on the cheek “Good morning, pumpkin,” Jack said. “You’re telling Timmy about that dream you had the other week?”  
Rhys smiles and flips the Roomba over, he switches it on.  
Inaudible screeching sounds erupted from the angry contraption. The wheels spin and Rhys set the rumba down, it shot off underneath some nearby furniture.  
“Yeah,” Rhys said taking a cup and adding creamer. “It was completely strange. You were there, but you were this body double and not his brother….and you well you two were an item.”  
“Rhys that was one sick dream,” Timmy said.  
“I chalk it up the pregnancy hormones,” Jack said, hugging Rhys and placing a hand on his semi-swollen belly.  
After all the stress that Rhys went through they unfortunately lost that pup, but now, almost a year later, Rhys was with pups again, a boy. They officially chose a name, Ryder.  
Rhys shot Jack an annoyed look, “Thanks, babe,” Rhys snorted at his mate.  
“What your you two going to do with twins,” Timmy asked. “I mean you have to be responsible adults, now.”  
“First thing we’re going to do is kick you out,” Jack said, striating up and crossing his arms over his bare chest.  
“What,” Timmy asked, his jaw dropped.  
“Jack, we were going to tell him over dinner,” Rhys teased, looking up at his alpha.  
“Oh, that’s right, sorry,” Jack smirked. “Forget that I said anything. Hey Timmy want to meet us for dinner?”  
Timmy looked shocked, glancing back and forth between his best friend and brother. “You guys are going to kick me out,” his voice raising an octave. “I don’t have anywhere to go! Where do I got.”  
Rhys laughed, “No, Timmy, Jack is being a butt,” Rhys said. “But we are moving and we WERE going to tell you that over dinner.”  
“Yeah, we’re moving to Eden 6,” Jack said. He took a drink of his coffee.  
“Without me,” Timmy whispered. His heart was breaking, the idea of being in Atlas without them seemed very lonely.  
“No, you dork, what kind of house would it be without a Timmy room,” Rhys said, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “We’re going to check it out tomorrow, the plan was to tell you over dinner,” Rhys paused and looked at Jack. “But someone spilt the beans,” Rhys said turning back to Timmy. “You’re going to run Atlas for the time being in my place, until the kiddos are born and we get into a new routine. Angel and Gaige will stay here, in Atlas, with you. But when you want there is a room in the new house for you to come and visit or stay.”  
“Preferably visit,” Jack commented.  
“We didn’t forget about you, Timmy.”  
Timmy blushed and scratched the back of his head. “So, what does Hyperion think of all this,” he asked.  
Jack snorted. “They are so scared of me they will agree to anything,” Jack said. “I told them that I’ll be running Hyperion from Eden and they agreed in a heartbeat. Probably because I would have them all airlocked if they didn’t.”  
The Roomba came shooting out from under furniture, hitting the heels of the men.  
“We are so not bring that thing with us,” Jack said.  
Rhys smirked. “We will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has been reading this crazy piece of work. I have a new idea of rhack in mind, but I'm not sure how soon I will be able to get it up.
> 
> Thank you again.  
> This is hard ending something that I wrote 14 chapters of. But I like how I ended it this time. So thanks again and again.
> 
> see you soon! my tumblr is https://luxmavis.tumblr.com/  
> if you want to chat with me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random Alternative Universe thing that I came up with.
> 
> Idk why. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and I may continue.


End file.
